Here We Go Again
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Trouble Going Sequel! Sasuke and Naruto are off to College. Everything seems to be just right, but what happens when an old enemy comes back? Just this time, things don't look like they are going to work out like they used to. SasuNaru! OC, OOC, AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Well I guess I should do Disclaimer first… but before I do I'm just going to say it now. I'm only saying Disclaimer one time. I'm getting sort of annoyed at saying Disclaimer on each chapter I put out. By the 20**__**th**__** chapter you get the point! So…**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

_**Naruto: Oh oh I want to do the warnings!**_

_**Me: Go ahead.**_

_**Warnings: SasuNaru(of course lol –if you don't like leave…-) OOC, OC, AU, Yaoi.**_

_**Sasuke: I can't believe you even got this up. Took you long enough. **_

_**Me: Sasuke, must we get into this again?**_

_**Sasuke: No…**_

_**Me: Good. **_

_**Naruto: Well as you all may have noticed. Here We Go Again won the polls. **_

_**Me: I'm very glad on how well that worked too. Thank you for everyone who voted! Kiba…**_

_**Kiba: Right. *Pulls piece of paper out* So, out of 30 people who voted. 19 voted on Here We Go Again. 9 voted on Trouble at Every Corner. 2 voted on Round and Round, and of course 0 voted on Trouble Going 2.**_

_**Sasuke: I don't even know why you put that one up there.**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_

_**Sasuke: Just saying. **_

_**Naruto: Stop being mean Sasu.**_

_**Sasuke: I'm not!**_

_**Naruto: Yes you are. **_

_**Me: Okay, while they are fighting. Enjoy the first chapter of Trouble Going's sequel Here We Go Again!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The sun slowly started to rise and the light from it seeped in through the curtains of their bedroom. The bedroom was large and held nothing but a king sized mattress that was placed on the floor. Everything was boxed up and gathered towards the door. Two backpacks sat closer to the bed, one was orange and the other black. A blonde man turned over and cuddled against the other man who was in the bed. The dark blue bed sheet slipped down and revealed the tan and very toned body. His hair was longer now; it came down past his shoulders. The whisker marks on his cheeks were still white scars against his tan skin, but that didn't really matter to him anymore. Cerulean eyes blinked open before a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Sasuke… We have to get up…" The blonde whispered and felt the man underneath him shiver slightly when his warm breath ran ghostly over a pale chest. Sasuke opened his midnight blue eyes slowly and a small groan fell from his throat.

"Why do we have to get up so early Naruto…? We have hours till we have to meet Itachi and Deidara up there." Sasuke mumbled to the blonde. Sasuke's pitch black hair lay against his cream white pillow. It was the same length but didn't spike as much in the back. He was still the same pale shade and when compared to Naruto he looked almost albino if it weren't for his hair and eyes.

"Because, I want to get into the dorms before anyone else… Come on Sasu, please?" Naruto whined and kissed Sasuke chest before slowly climbing on top of the Uchiha. One of Sasuke's hands came up and lightly touched Naruto's cheek. With a small sigh Sasuke gave a small to the blonde. He just couldn't say no to those eyes, especially when he did the puppy pout. Naruto smiled at him and then leaned down to give the Uchiha a small kiss. Sasuke smirked and his hand that had been on Naruto's cheek moved to the back of the blonde's neck. With his hand there he pressed Naruto's head down so that their lips smashed together in a more heated kiss. Naruto's smile deepened as he kissed the other back. After a minute they pulled away and Naruto sat up so that he was straddling the other. Sasuke smirked up at the blonde.

"We could of course get there when everyone else is getting there… And just have a little fun, since I know the 'fun' is going to be decreased when we get there." Sasuke said giving Naruto a sly smile. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why we can't have 'fun' there…" Naruto said. Sasuke's hands traveled up Naruto's thighs.

"Because we'll get in trouble with all the complaints we'll get when you moan as loudly as you do." Sasuke said and let his hand trail just a bit farther towards the area that should be covered up by boxers if the blonde was wearing any undergarments. Naruto bit his lower lip when he felt the others could hands over his skin.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto whined and Sasuke chuckled.

"You know, after being with you for two years. I still love it when you say my name." Sasuke whispered. Naruto pouted at him and Sasuke sighed a bit before pulling his hand away. Naruto grinned at him before placing a kiss on the Uchiha's lips and then crawled off the other. The blonde stood and did a small stretch in front of his boyfriend, gave Sasuke a smirk, and then bounced off towards the bathroom. Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't keep them off the others, paler than the rest of his skin, butt. With a groan Sasuke stood, the sheet still wrapped around his waist as he grabbed the black bag and searched for a pair of clothes. Sasuke decided on a pair of dark colored jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a dark red button up shirt.

"Sasuke, where is my bag with my clothes in it?" Naruto called from the bathroom. Sasuke zipped his jeans up and left the red shirt unbuttoned before he grabbed Naruto's bag and walked for the bathroom.

"It was beside the bed, dobe." Sasuke said and opened the bathroom door and held the blonde's ungodly orange bag.

"Oh… Thanks…" Naruto said and the bag lifted from Sasuke's grip. The Uchiha had a good idea that held a deep blush on his face. With a chuckle, Sasuke went to buttoning up his shirt while Naruto changed in the bathroom.

"What time did Itachi and Deidara want to have dinner?" Naruto asked from the bathroom. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. Naruto paused while pulling on a pair of jeans over his orange boxers. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at him before walking to the mirror over the sink. Naruto sighed before he finished pulling his pants on.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Naruto said. Again Sasuke's eyes rolled.

"And I wish you'd stop being so shy about getting dressed. It's not like I haven't seen anything before." Sasuke told him while running his fingers through his hair. Naruto blushed a bit.

"I'm not shy about it. You just like to walk in on me no matter what I'm doing." Naruto said and slipped on a light orange shirt with a pair of dark red eyes and on the back were nine dark red fluffy tails.

"I would think you'd be used to it. How are you going to survive dorms? You do know its co-ed bathrooms right? Meaning you'll have to take showers in front of many different people." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked at him.

"Yes I know, but, you were the one who wanted to go there, and they make you stay in the dorms for the first year. So, I guess I'll have to get used to it." Naruto said. Sasuke dropped his hand and looked over at Naruto.

"I thought you liked the campus? You've been excited about going ever since we decided it." Sasuke asked him. Naruto gave him a smile.

"It looks nice and I am excited. We're going to meet new people. So of course I'm happy." Naruto told him. Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms.

"We don't have to go there; we could find a better college, with bathrooms in the dorm rooms." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled up at him before giving him a kiss.

"I don't want to go to some school that's going to cost us a bunch of money to go to. Besides this college is perfect, we'll both be able to get the classes we need. I'll be fine, and we already paid so there is no going back now." Naruto told him before pulling away and looking into the mirror. Sasuke walked up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist while the other run fingers through his hair this time.

"I know, I know. We've been over this a ton of times. I do wish you'd reconsider your major though. Police Detective sometimes can be dangerous, especially if you want to work with Akatsuki." Sasuke told him in a soft voice. Naruto leaned back against Sasuke and gave a small sigh.

"I know you want me to, but I want to. I think it'll help me understand my father a bit more. What about you, going to major into business anyways, even though your father is in prison?" Naruto asked. His tone was light, not wanting to get into a fight or anything like that. Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head, knowing the blonde hadn't meant to hurt him by bringing up his father.

"Without him pressuring me into it, I decided that I might like to. I'm not majoring in business anyways. It's my minor, Art is my major." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled at him.

"You finally figured it out huh? Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned at him.

"I did tell you." Sasuke said back. It was Naruto's turn to frown this time.

"When did you tell me? I think I'd remember you telling me that." Naruto shot back. He turned around so that they were facing each other and not looking at each other through a mirror. Sasuke scowled a bit.

"A few nights ago, remember I pulled my laptop out of my bag after we finished having sex. I told you I figured out what I'm going to do." Sasuke said. Naruto smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You know I'm too tired to concentrate after that! Jeez Sasuke. I don't know how you can stay awake. After a long day and then sex at the end of the night, I'm bushed." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed and stole a kiss from the blonde.

"I guess your right. Next time I'll tell you before we have sex." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at him.

"You're horrible." The blonde pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Sasuke smirked.

"I know." Another kiss was stolen before Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. "Better get ready. We'll miss our plane if you don't hurry up and if we miss that, we won't be able to meet Itachi for dinner." Sasuke called back over his shoulder. Naruto jumped back to the mirror to check his hair before grabbing his bag and rushing back out of the bathroom. Naruto looked around the bedroom but the Uchiha was no where. With a sigh the blonde moved out of the bedroom and down the steps into the front hallway. Naruto frowned at Sasuke who was leaning against the door while slipping his shoes on.

"I didn't know we were taking a plane… what about the rest of our stuff?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit before standing straight up after he finished tying up his shoes.

"Itachi is sending over a professional to do the rest. We'll get what we need in the next 24 hours, and the rest will be sent to Kat and Pain's storage." Sasuke told him while pulling his bag over his shoulders.

"Oh… okay." Naruto said and walked over to grab his shoes. Sasuke slipped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled the other against him. Naruto looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto's smile deepened and the blonde kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke released the blonde and let Naruto put his shoes on. The Uchiha took the other's bag and slung it over his shoulders much to Naruto's displeasure. Naruto hated that Sasuke felt the need to do everything for him, even carrying his books from class to class. It had been slowly getting better over the past year. The first year though, was so horrible that Naruto wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it. At first Sasuke was fine, but then he wanted to make sure Naruto knew he loved him, and that seemed to mean carrying and doing everything he could for the blonde. Naruto was just glad he was starting to come out of that phase.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked when Naruto stood up from tying his shoes. The blonde gave him a cheesy grin before nodding. Sasuke gave a short nod before opening the door and letting Naruto leave first. His onyx eyes scanned the hallway to see if they had missed anything before locking the door and shutting it behind him when he walked out. The morning sun was still off in the horizon and the rental black car sat in the driveway. Itachi and Deidara had taken both the other cars with them a few days ago. Naruto hurried to the driver's seat while Sasuke moved to the passenger seat. The blonde had made a bet with Sasuke last night and won, so, he got to drive.

"So to the airport?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke gave him a short nod.

"I thought it would be faster that way and it gives us more time in the apartment." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and started the car as Sasuke shoved both bags into the back where there were two other bags as well.

"So, we have everything we need?" Naruto asked his eyes staring at the lonely looking white house. Sasuke smiled and rubbed at the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be back in the summer." Sasuke said. Naruto growled a bit at him while putting the car in reverse.

"I'm not worried about the house. It's not like it's something precious to me. I just wanted to make sure we got everything out before we leave." Naruto told him. Sasuke gave a chuckle before readjusting the seat so he wasn't uncomfortable.

"Alright." Sasuke said though he wasn't completely convinced. It was a nice place for Naruto; it's the only one place he's been in for a long while. Knowing that Naruto wasn't one to talk about that, Sasuke got comfortable and his eyes looked out the window as Naruto drove into town and then out again towards the airport.

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Sasuke…" Naruto kissed the Uchiha's cheek before whispering his name again. The plane was landing and they would need to get off soon afterwards. Onyx eyes blinked and Sasuke's head turned to face Naruto, a small smile on his face when his eyes met cerulean ones. Naruto kissed Sasuke's lips before pulling away.

"Did you sleep at all last night? You slept on the car ride as well." Naruto asked. Sasuke covered up a yawn before sitting up a bit.

"Not really." Sasuke answered and let his eyes wander everywhere else but to Naruto. The blonde frowned at him.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at the blonde and pushed back a curl of blonde hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"I was to busy watching you sleep." Sasuke told him. A blush fond its way onto the blonde's cheeks before Naruto glanced away and than back to the other.

"As much as that sounds fun, get some sleep tonight please? We have classes tomorrow. You don't need to be sleeping through your first day." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom." The Uchiha winced when Naruto smacked his arm. "What was that for?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other.

"For being a sarcastic ass." Naruto told him. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled the blonde forward. Naruto placed a hand on the other's chest but didn't push away.

"You know you love my sarcastic ass." Sasuke whispered softly to him before smashing their lips together. Naruto grinned before opening his mouth and searching out Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's hand came up to tangle into Naruto's hair, while Naruto's hand mapped out the other's chest. It was a loud clearing of a throat that broke their kiss and two lustful eyes moved towards the interruption. Standing with his arms crossed was an older man. He had dark brown hair with a blue cap on and a tooth pick in between his lips. Irritated deep brown eyes stared down at Sasuke and Naruto. The guy had a deep blue uniform that clearly told the two adults that he worked for the plane.

"Please reframe from doing that sort of thing around children." He said in a bored tone before turning around and walking back down the walkway between the seats. Naruto's glanced around to see wide eyes trained on them. A deep blush found its way onto the tan face.

"S-Sorry!" Naruto said before looking away. Sasuke looked a little paler than normal but as usual he looked calm. It took another few minutes while everything was checked and other little details that the company of the plane had to do before people were aloud to get off. Naruto and Sasuke were the last to get off and they quickly moved into the building and headed for the bag pick up. They of course had their back packs, which to Naruto's pleasure he was able to carry his own bag. They waited another ten minutes for their bags to come down the ramp.

Sasuke grabbed both his and Naruto's larger suitcases while Naruto grabbed the smaller ones. They trudged outside and then paused on the steps when they saw Deidara leaning against Sasuke's black Ferrari. Naruto grinned and hurried towards the other blonde while Sasuke took a slower pace. Deidara pulled the other into a hug before taking some of the luggage from his hands, which made Naruto frown a bit.

"Hello Naru-Chan. Sasuke." Deidara greeted both. Naruto's frown turned into a scowl at his nickname. He then moved around the car and opened the driver's door, hit the trunk release.

"Deidara. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked while he put the luggage into the trunk. "I thought Itachi was coming." The Uchiha finished as he stood and looked to Deidara. Naruto dropped the other bags on top of everything else and slammed the trunk closed.

"Itachi couldn't make it, last minute call about something." Deidara told them. Sasuke's face became blank and he moved towards the driver's seat. Naruto gave a small sigh before tugging Deidara towards the passenger side. Pull the seat forward Naruto climbed into the back seats, which weren't all that comfortable, but not bad.

"Do you know what that something was?" Sasuke asked after he had started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Deidara shook his head.

"He wouldn't say. He just told me to come and pick you two up, have you drop me off at my work, and then he'd seen you at dinner tonight." Deidara said. Sasuke gave a nod.

"You'll have to give directions." Sasuke said. Deidara pointed to the road he would have to turn on as they pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Just take that down to fifth and turn left. It's the blue building on the right." Deidara said before shifting in the seat to look back at Naruto.

"How have you been Naru?" Deidara asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"I've been good. How's the new job and town?" Naruto asked back. Deidara grinned.

"The town is great and my job is even better. I get to work with kids who are more talented than I am and hang around other people who enjoy what we do just as much as I do." Deidara told him. Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad you found something that doesn't get you into trouble." Naruto said. Deidara gave him a cheesy grin.

"I could say the same thing about you Naru-to." Deidara said back. Naruto grinned back at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto pouted then and looked out the small window that was in the back. Deidara's eyes softened.

"You have been staying out of trouble right?" Dei asked. Naruto laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I've been out of the usual 'trouble' that usually follows me around daily. Now other kinds of troubles always are there." Naruto told him with a cheeky grin. Deidara rolled his eyes then.

"You know what I meant." Deidara said. Naruto chuckled again before nodding.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm been trouble less for a while now." Naruto told him. Deidara smiled before giving a small nod.

"Good-"

"You didn't tell him about your time in jail just last week." Sasuke spoke up. Naruto blushed.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled over the blonde. Naruto blushed even more, his eyes not fully looking at the other blonde in the car. "What happened?" Dei demanded after a few minutes of silence.

"I-it was nothing Dei. Promise. Oh, look we're here!" Naruto said and thanked whatever god that was up there that they had really arrived at Deidara's new work place. Deidara growled before opened the door; he looked back and glared at Naruto.

"You are very lucky I have to get in there two minutes ago. We will talk about this at dinner." Deidara told him and then slammed the car door shut, getting a small glare from Sasuke, and then stormed off towards his work. Naruto growled and jumped into the passenger seat.

"You are an asshole! Why'd you tell him?!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke flinched a bit before putting the car into gear and moving forward again.

"Get inside the glove department and get the map out so we can get to the college." Sasuke said. Naruto glared but did what he was told to. He then unfolded the map that had been laid on top of everything else in the glove box.

"Turn left up here on Main Street. Now, why did you tell him?" Naruto demanded this time. Sasuke glanced over at his boyfriend before turning left.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Naruto. Deidara will laugh about it when he finds out why you were brought in." Sasuke said with an amused tone in his voice. Naruto glared.

"Turn right and then left. It was a stupid reason; there was no reason why Dei or Itachi should know about it." Naruto said back. Sasuke rolled his eyes a bit but turned the wheel of the car right.

"It was not a stupid reason Naruto. It was just funny." Sasuke said and a smile slide on his face. Naruto snorted.

"Funny for you maybe, but you weren't the one who spent two days in a jail cell with a freaky looking guy who kept twitching every second. Turn left on Easten, the campus should be just past a road called Hopewell." Naruto said. Sasuke snorted this time.

"You wouldn't have been in that jail for two days if you hadn't been trespassing on an all girls private school." Sasuke said as a smile licked at him lips. Naruto blushed a bit.

"It was a dare!" Naruto half yelled. Sasuke smirked now.

"You and Kiba have fucked up dares." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Like you weren't in on that dare." Naruto muttered. Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared.

"I knew it." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked at him as he drove the car into an empty parking lot. Naruto rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door.

"So what, were you the one who gave him the idea?" Naruto asked as he shut the door, but didn't slam it. Sasuke hated his car doors being slammed. Sasuke smirked, popped the trunk, and opened his door.

"No, I merely said something that got him into thinking about the dare. I however did give you the idea for Kiba's dare. You just lost." Sasuke said and helped Naruto pulled the luggage out, once again taking the larger load while Naruto took the lighter one. Much to Naruto's displeasure, but what could the blonde say, though it would be better if the blonde knew why Sasuke was like that.

"I lost because Kiba cheated." Naruto said as he grabbed the car keys out of the car, dug through his personal back pack until his found the paper that told them what room they were in.

"So you say." Sasuke said as Naruto led them towards the room while using a map of the campus. The blonde noticed a few glances but didn't really care much; Sasuke on the other hand couldn't have cared less about the few people who stared.

"It's true. Kiba cheated on that bet and I know it." Naruto said and started up a flight of stairs. "We're on the top floor." The blonde added.

"You have proof Naru?" Sasuke asked as he effortlessly made it up the first flight of stairs. The blonde stopped and Sasuke quickly stopped so that he didn't run into the other. "What?"

"I don't have proof, but Kiba was too smug about the whole thing. He knew he was going to win. Nothing is wrong, just getting the key for our dorm." Naruto said and Sasuke look around Naruto to see another person in front of them. There was a young lady behind a desk, a bunch of boxes behind her as well. Sasuke was about to continue the conversation but the man in front of them left and Naruto walked forward. It took a few minutes until Naruto came back to a waiting Uchiha with two sets of silver keys. Naruto then made turn down the opposite hallway and Sasuke followed.

"So, Kiba was a bit smug. He's always smug when you two make bets." Sasuke continued the original conversation. Naruto chuckled before hitting the button for the elevator.

"Yes, but he's always a bit hesitant about a bet. There's that bit of unsure that runs through his face when we bet. That time, he wasn't hesitant and he surely wasn't unsure. He knew he was going to win." Naruto said. The elevator dinged and Naruto stepped in and then held the door open so that Sasuke could get in without the doors shutting on him. Sasuke leaned against the wall of the elevator and looked to Naruto.

"Kiba could have been just sure he was going to win. It was a pretty stupid bet." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"All our bets are stupid. What made that one any worse?" Naruto asked and looked back towards Sasuke. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"You betted on whether Jiraiya was screwing the secretary." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid. Who wouldn't thought Jiraiya had a thing for the science teacher." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not the point." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"Ah but it is the point. Who would have? I mean everyone who knew about the bet was surprised, besides Kiba. Why wasn't he surprised unless he knew about their relationship? He probably walked in on them or something. Besides that's not the most stupid bet we've ever had." Naruto said. He then held the elevators doors open again so that Sasuke could get out this time.

"It wasn't that much of a surprise. Jiraiya likes those small skinny girls, large breasts, and big butts. Science chick pretty much fit that one for him. Now what could have possibly been even dumber than that one?" Sasuke asked as he followed Naruto down another hallway.

"Ew, I don't even want to think about my old science teacher like that please." Naruto chuckled lightly then. "You have no idea the bets I've taken Sasu. But, a good one would be the time I shoved a chunk of cheese into Sai's locker to see if it would rot by the time he would find it. I bet it'd rot, Kiba bet it wouldn't since the chunk was so big. Sai didn't open his locker for three weeks. I won." Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"So, that was why the hallway stunk for weeks?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a nod before coming to a stop.

"Here we are." Naruto said and dug out the key they had picked up. He unlocked the door and opened it to let Sasuke in first. Sasuke stepped in and quickly set the luggage down in the middle of the room. Naruto stepped in and let the door shut. The room wasn't large; it had two beds and two desks. Both beds were single and pushed on the opposite walls. The desks were side by side on the far wall with a hanging light in the middle of the room. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was hard wooded. It wasn't a bad room, in reality it looked nice. Sasuke walked over and knocked on one of the walls.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked after he dropped the luggage he carried beside the other stuff. Sasuke smirked and looked back at Naruto.

"Really hard walls, we might be able to have some of that fun after all." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes before looking around again.

"So, how are we going to do this? Push the beds together, or just buy a new bed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's a good question." Sasuke walked forward and bent down to examine the bed. "We can't push the beds together." Sasuke announced. Naruto frowned and walked over to him.

"Why not exactly?" Naruto asked and looked at the bed.

"You see, there is about an inch of wood around the bed. That'd be two inches between us if we pushed them together. Not very comfortable when a little blonde likes to cuddle." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed a bit before sighing.

"Then we look for a bed tomorrow. We'll just have to sleep in different beds for tonight." Naruto said. Sasuke scowled and stood.

"Screw that one. We have time, since we caught an early ride. We could run over somewhere and pick something up. We'd get back in time for dinner." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

"And what, put it in the back of your Ferrari?" Naruto asked, sarcastic dipping into his voice. Sasuke scowled at him.

"No, rent a truck. It's not like we don't have the money." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned at him before sighing. Sasuke smiled, knowing he had won. He stood and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto frowned at him.

"I never thought it wouldn't. Besides, you're right we have the time, if we move now." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, kissed Naruto again, and then dragged the blonde back out of the room. Naruto had to stop him long enough to lock their room before Sasuke was off again.

_**

* * *

  
**_

After a long afternoon and fights with the school about storing the two beds that were already in the dorm. Naruto and Sasuke had their new king sized bed sitting on one side of the bed. The other two beds were in a personal storage unit Naruto now owns. After getting everything settled, Sasuke and Naruto changed and headed back out to meet up with Deidara and Itachi for dinner. It had taken most of their time to get that bed into the dorms, and they would be late if they didn't hurry. Once again Naruto sat in the passenger seat giving Sasuke directions on where to go. Arriving five minutes late, Sasuke pulled into the restaurant and the two of them got out.

"Serves him right anyways, Itachi was supposed to meet us at the airport." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Naruto sighed a bit.

"Don't be a baby Sasuke. Itachi had some work issues; you have no clue what it could have been about." Naruto said back. Sasuke gave a small glare before groaning.

"Yeah, your right." Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arm around the other's waist; Sasuke's arm went around his shoulder.

"It's alright Sasu, it's not like Itachi heard you or anything." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"I bet he wired the place first, just to hear my thoughts on him." Sasuke said.

"I doubt it. Itachi would just ask you." Naruto said.

"Ask you what?" Came a sudden voice from behind the two guys. Both froze and turned around to see Itachi walking up the parking lot. Itachi had grown his hair a bit longer; it was pulled back into a low pony tail with a few bangs falling around his face. He looked tired and maybe a bit paler than the last time they had seen each other. He was still wearing a dark blue suit he usually wore at the office. He just didn't have a tie around his neck anymore, probably lying in his car's passenger seat. Sasuke released Naruto who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you just getting here?" Naruto asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you?" Itachi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"We have a reason." Sasuke pitched. Itachi glanced at his younger brother as he walked pasted them. Sasuke and Naruto quickly followed him.

"And what reason would that be, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke snorted under his breath.

"We had problems with the school. What's your reason?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glanced over.

"What kind of problems?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you late?" Sasuke asked again.

"Odd, you usually don't care as much. Naru, you're brining life to Sasuke. Shame on you." Itachi joked. Naruto's lips twitched into a smile before a small chuckle escaped.

"I'm so sorry. I'll try harder on keeping him in his shell." Naruto joked back. Itachi cracked a smile and gave the blonde a half hug. Sasuke just shoved his hands into his pockets as they continued into the restaurant. Deidara was already there, wearing a light blue shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He stood and gave the three of them a small wave. Sasuke headed straight for him, while Itachi and Naruto crept along behind him, making little comments about the Uchiha's personality.

"Alright enough you two." Sasuke snapped when they got to the table. Itachi and Naruto looked at each other before chuckling under their breaths and taking their seats. Naruto and Sasuke sat on one side of the table with Itachi and Deidara on the other side of the table. Deidara didn't look too happy and Naruto figured it was Sasuke's little slip up in the car earlier.

"Why doesn't Naruto fill us all on his time in jail? Before we all order." Deidara asked. Naruto groaned while Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"The one you did because of the bet?" Itachi asked. Dei, Sasu, and Naru all blinked at Itachi who just stared blankly back.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, why wouldn't I know? Besides, someone called me and left a voice mail on my phone about it. I ended up calling Tsunade on why; she filled me in on everything." Itachi told them. Deidara looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked over at him.

"It was because of a bet Deidara. I didn't think it was important. It's not like Naruto was hurt, in big trouble, or going to die." Itachi said bluntly.

"Says you, the guy who shared my jail was just plain creepy." Naruto muttered. Itachi and Sasuke chuckled while Deidara and Naruto glared at them.

"So what exactly was this bet about?" Deidara asked. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Naruto after he had finished his little chuckle. Sasuke held back a laugh before looking over to the girl who had come to attend to them.

"Can I help you guys today?" She asked. She gave Itachi a small wink, who merely ignored her the entire time. Naruto gave a small sigh of relief, at least for now anyways. After their orders were taken Deidara went back to the bet. After about ten minutes of laughing over the stupid bet, their food arrived and everyone slipped into a semi state of silence while they ate.

"Father has court next month." Itachi finally spoke up before he took a sip of his drink. Sasuke glanced up at him before shoving some of his steak into his mouth and chewed. Naruto fidgeted slightly in his seat while he continued eating in silence.

"So, what do you want from me?" Sasuke asked after her swallowed. Itachi gave a sigh.

"Nothing if you don't want to of course, but it would be good if you came and said something against him." Itachi told him. Deidara and Naruto shared a look before they continued to eat. Sasuke snorted.

"Will it make a difference if I don't?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked over towards Naruto before going back to Sasuke.

"Maybe, I'm not too sure. The lawyer said it would help insure he goes back to prison. He's only getting this court thing because he's well known, he has a lot of ties to people, and he behaved well." Itachi said. Sasuke sat straighter and stared at Itachi.

"Does Asuma think he'll get off?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glanced away for a second.

"Yes." Itachi informed him. "He will if we don't have enough people speaking against him." He added when Sasuke looked ready to tear someone's head off.

"How can they even think about letting him out?" Sasuke demanded, his voice volume rising a bit. Naruto placed a hand over top of Sasuke's.

"He just has people in high places Sasuke. He won't make it out though, we'll send him right back to prison." Naruto reassured him. Sasuke let a breath out and looked over to Naruto. The younger Uchiha kissed Naruto on the cheek before squeezing his hand.

"I know your right." His eyes went back to Itachi. "I'll think about it." Sasuke told him. Itachi gave a small smirk before nodding.

"That's all I ask." Itachi said then let his eyes wander to Naruto. "You should think about it too." Naruto gave a small smile.

"I'll be there." Naruto said and then popped a piece of his meal into his mouth. Sasuke didn't look too happy about the answer but didn't question him on it. They went back into that silence again for a little while. After dinner all four walked outside and headed for the cars. Naruto and Deidara hugged and then Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke didn't like to hug people, even if they were close.

"Good luck Naruto, Sasuke. Call us right after you finish classes tomorrow. I want to know how it went." Deidara said after he stole a hug from Sasuke even though the guy hated it. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest while Naruto grinned at both Deidara and Itachi.

"We will. Have fun at work. Itachi, don't work so hard." Naruto said and pulled Sasuke towards their car. Itachi though stopped them and pulled Sasuke over to the side. Naruto and Deidara frowned a bit while the two brothers sat talking for a few minutes.

"What do you think?" Naruto asked and Deidara shrugged.

"Don't know… Whatever it is doesn't seem good. Both look like they are going to rip something apart." Deidara said. Naruto gave a short nod. They shut up as both Uchiha's walked back other with blank faces. Sasuke pulled Naruto back towards the car while Itachi and Deidara walked towards theirs.

"So?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glanced over at him.

"I'm driving." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No your not." Naruto pulled the car keys out from his pocket. "I have the car keys." He laughed and raced for the car's driver seat. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and ran after him. Laughter rang through the parking lot as the two adults fought over who would drive this time.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Me: Well, I guess that's it for the first chapter! **_

_**Sasuke: Not much on the plot is there?**_

_**Me: Sasuke…**_

_**Naruto: Sorry Kat, Sasuke just isn't being nice today. **_

_**Sasuke: … **_

_**Me: It's alright Naru. I can deal with Suke. Now *turns back to readers* I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get it out yesterday, but I was a bit busier than I thought I was going to be.**_

_**Kiba: I'm sure they don't mind Kat. **_

_**Me: I hope not. **_

_**Naruto: So, review and tell Kat what you thought!**_

_**Me: Yes, please review! I'll have the next chapter out as quick as I can.**_

_**Sasuke: Three weeks. **_

_**Me: Sasuke… *attacks the Uchiha***_

_**Naruto & Kiba: BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Okay, so, the worst thing happened to me. I got a brand new computer!**_

_**Sasuke: That's bad?**_

_**Me: Yes! It is when your new computer doesn't have the program to bring up your written documents off your flash drive!**_

_**Sasuke: Oh… That sucks. *snicker* **_

_**Me: *glare* Which means it took me twice as long to get the next chapter of Here we Go Again out. I also lost everything since I wasn't smart enough to leave everything on the old computer!**_

_**Sasuke: *snickers some more***_

_**Kiba: I'm so sorry Kat! *hugs Kat***_

_**Me: Thank you! *hugs back while glaring at Sasuke.***_

_**Naruto: Are you ready to start the next chapter Kat?**_

_**Me: Yepp! Hope you enjoy the second chapter of Here We Go Again. Trouble Going's sequel! I'm really sorry it took so long!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Come on Sasuke. We have classes tomorrow morning." Naruto whined as Sasuke continued to attack the blonde's neck in his usual fashion. After a second of the Uzumaki struggling out of the Uchiha's grip, Sasuke pulled away and glared at the boy beneath him.

"Naruto…" He hissed out. Naruto pouted at him and Sasuke rolled off of him with a heavy sigh. If the blonde didn't want to do anything, then they weren't going to do anything. Sometimes it gripped at Sasuke, but how could he force Naruto? That'd be like rape, and Sasuke didn't want to do anything like that.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just. First thing in the morning…" Naruto tried saying, but the Uchiha would rule over onto his side, his back to the blonde. Naruto looked hurt and he sat up a bit. He didn't want to end the night like this. It would mean they'd be pissed off at each other tomorrow morning, and that's just not fun. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed a bit. Dark eyes looked back over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight. I know you feel stressed out, so, maybe I can relax you without wearing me down and making me sleep through my first class. Game?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before a small smile slid on his face.

"Sure, but if this doesn't…" Sasuke asked back. Naruto grinned.

"You'll like it. I promise." Naruto said and hopped off the bed. He walked over to one of the many bags and pulled something out. Sasuke frowned when the blonde came back with a bottle of lotion.

"We have lube…" Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto glared at him.

"Lube, wouldn't be very helpful. Now take off your shirt." Naruto demanded. Sasuke's smirk deepened, but he did what he was told. Any smart answer would probably have him sleeping on the floor or worse on the couches downstairs in the lobby. The shirt was tossed to the ground as Naruto climbed back onto the bed.

"Alright, now lay down on your stomach." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned, but still did what he was told. After the Uchiha was comfortable, Naruto climbed onto of the Uchiha. Resting on the guy's lower back. Sasuke rested his head sideways so that he looked over towards the wall, his arms keeping his face propped up a bit. Naruto popped the cap off the lotion and poured a little bit on the middle of his back. Sasuke tried to arch away from the sudden coldness on his back, but just pushed his body even further into the brand new bed. After a few seconds the Uchiha's body relaxed again and Naruto started to rub the lotion in. He moved his hands over Sasuke's back, putting a bit of pressure here and there before starting to work at his shoulders. Sasuke sighed in content when he felt Naruto's hands move across his back. Slowly Naruto worked out all the knots in the man's back. Starting from his shoulders and slowly moving down. Naruto had to slide down the Uchiha's body to get to the lower back, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"How's that?" Naruto whispered to the Uchiha. When the blonde got no response, he slowly climbed off him and looked at Sasuke's face. His hair had fallen across his pale cheek and covered up his eyes. Naruto smiled and pushed a bit of hair away. Steady breathing and his eyes were closed; it made the blonde smile even more.

"Were more tired then you thought, huh…?" Naruto whispered softly before leaning down and placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Slowly, as to not wake the man, Naruto put the cap back on and placed the lotion back on the table. He was just about to lay down when he heard something near their door, like someone trying to pick the lock. With a frown Naruto slowly took and padded his way over to the door. He listened quietly for a second, but heard nothing. With another frown, Naruto unlocked the door and carefully looked into the hallway. For a second Naruto couldn't really see anything, it was pitch black, but quickly he got used to it. There was nothing from what Naruto could see, but then what was that noise. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he thought he saw something move around the corner, or someone. It looked like a man's shape, but still he was unsure. Naruto felt his heart pace quicken for a second before he took a few deep breaths and stared at the spot he thought he had seen movement. There was nothing, and Naruto knew that way was to the bathrooms, nothing else.

"Probably just someone using the restroom or you're just being paranoid." Naruto whispered to himself and then shut the door softly. He locked it quickly and almost ran for the bed. Scared? No, just paranoid, there's a difference. Sasuke had turned over in his sleep, and Naruto formed himself against the Uchiha. Leaning away real quick to turn off the light and then back to Sasuke. The blonde sat there listening quietly for a few minutes, only breathing when it was necessary, or his lungs hurt. He could have sworn that someone was messing with the lock to their door. After a few minutes he felt sleep pulling at him, fighting it Naruto continued to listen. But sleep wouldn't be ignored, and finally after an hour of sitting there pressed against Sasuke, Naruto fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Naruto… Come on Naruto… You're the one who didn't want to miss the first class… Nar-u-to…" Sasuke's voice drifted into the blonde's dreams. Blue eyes blinked and slowly fully opened to look at Sasuke looking at him with a frown. Naruto gave a weak smile at him before slowly sitting up. Sasuke frowned and placed a hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever…" Sasuke said. Naruto frowned and pushed the man's hand away.

"Course not… It's a new place, I didn't sleep very well." Naruto said before yawning loudly. Sasuke smiled a bit and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips after the yawn.

"Well I hope you'll get a better night's sleep tonight." Sasuke told him. "But right now, our class starts in a half an hour. So, we'll have to get breakfast after that." Naruto's eyes widened and he rushed out of bed.

"That late already? I'm sorry." Naruto said and quickly pulled out what he had thought about wearing. After a minute Naruto had everything he needed, Sasuke just leaned against the wall watching. He was already fully dressed in a black shirt with a red button up shirt over top, and a pair of black pants to go with the shirt. Naruto frowned at him before shedding off his night clothes, ignoring the staring black eyes, and grabbed an orange shirt from his clothes bag and a pair of dark blue jean pants. After a minute he was dressed, Sasuke walked forward and ran his hands through the blond locks while Naruto fused with the dark brown belt he had to wear with the pants. After another minute Naruto look up at Sasuke whose hands were at his sides now.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke smiled and tipped the man's chin up a bit so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"You look perfect, as always." Sasuke said before pressing his lips gently against the others. Naruto smiled against him before pulling away.

"I think it's you who is always perfect." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a small shrug and then pulled the blonde's hand into his.

"Are you ready now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him a smile.

"Yeah, let's go, wouldn't want to be late on our first day." Naruto teased.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sasuke joked back. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. Come on." Naruto said and started to pull Sasuke towards the door. The Uchiha leaned down and grabbed both of their back packs, sling them on one of his shoulder and out the door they went. The moment their door was shut and locked the door just down the hall opened and three people came out. Two males and one female, it was odd because the opposite sexes aren't supposed to be sharing rooms. But, it wasn't Naruto or Sasuke's position to rat them out.

The girl had shoulder length red hair, a lighter shade then Gaara. She had dark red eyes as well; it was a first for Naruto to see someone with red eyes. She was taller than Naruto, but who wasn't? She had on a black zip up jacket that was unzipped, a white skin tight shirt underneath to show off her curves and large breasts. She also had on a pair of really short shorts and knee high boots. Plastic black framed glasses sat on her nose, but it didn't seem like she really needed the glasses. It was probably just a fashion sense. One male had almost white hair that came just above her shoulders, with bangs that could hid his pale gray eyes with his a lower of his head. He was well built, and took about Sasuke's height. He had on a dark purple muscle shirt with a pair of light blue pants and black boots. The last male was like a walking mountain, he was well over six feet tall. He was also largely built, and his black shirt seemed one size too small. It showed that even though he was large, it was all muscle not a bit of fat. The jeans though were loose, and even his legs were muscle. He obviously lifted and worked out not just the upper half but the lower half of his body as well. His hair was orange, and that was what brought Naruto's eyes to the group first. Orange was his favorite color after all. He also had dark orange to deep auburn eyes.

They all stopped and looked over at the couple. Naruto blinked at them while Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit and he pulled Naruto closer, wrapping their locked hands behind the blonde's back and on his hip farthest from the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't like how the girl was staring at him, like she was just going to eat him or something. It reminded him of his old fan girls, and that in its self threatened to cause a shiver to run through his body. But it wasn't the girl that made him pull Naruto closer, it was the mountain man. He just started at Naruto with this empty look in his eyes, like he was seeing the blonde but then again not really seeing him at all. It was creepy and Sasuke felt a bit overprotective when those eyes looked at his blond.

"Oh, we didn't think we had neighbors. When did you guys get here?" The middle man said the one whose hair looked white. Naruto's eyes shifted to him and a smile spread on his lips.

"Yesterday morning. You guys?" Naruto asked and walked towards them, pulling Sasuke along. The man who spoke gave a grin. His teeth were just a bit sharper than normal people, but not too noticeable.

"Late last night, we missed our flight in the afternoon." He said. His hand stretched out towards the blond.

"I'm Suigetsu. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said. Naruto took the hand and noticed that his skin was a pasty, like he had been sitting in a dark room for all his life. The blond didn't comment on it, or anything that seemed odd about the trio.

"I'm Karin." The girl spoke up and put her hand out towards Sasuke. She seemed to be stripping him with her eyes, but Naruto didn't notice. Sasuke sure did though. He hesitated before taking her hand and shaking quickly and then releasing her hand. She wanted to hold his hand longer than necessary, but he was quick to let go before she could get a good grip. Naruto's eyes went to the last guy, with the orange hair. He stared at the blonde for another minute before Suigetsu elbowed him in the side. The large guy glared slightly before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"I'm Juugo." He said but didn't extend his hand. Not that Sasuke had a problem with that; he didn't want Juugo to touch Naruto anyway.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced them. It would be rude not to, not that Sasuke cared. He wasn't sure if he wanted these three knowing their names, not that they couldn't pick up a tabloid and not find out. But still, Sasuke's eyes looked over to Juugo who was still staring at Naruto; he got a bad feeling that getting to know each other would end up badly. Not that he voiced that thought out loud to anyone.

"So, do you have time to get breakfast? We were just heading there." Suigetsu invited them. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, we are heading to our first class. Sorry." Sasuke said. Karin pouted.

"So early in the morning?" She asked in a soft voice. It was almost convincing. Naruto smiled at them before starting to pull Sasuke along.

"Yeah, it's the only time we could fit the class in. Sorry, but we're already going to be late. It was great meeting you; we'll see you guys later." Naruto said and down the hall they went. It took a few minutes to get to their class, having to go back downstairs and go through the maze of hallways before they stood in front of the door. They were just on time, right on the verge of being late. Both Sasuke and Naruto had only two classes today; it was one of their slow days. It was good too, since they were going to meet up with friends after classes. Their first teacher was a man named Izumo Kamizuki. He didn't care what his students called him. He'd answer to Professor Izumo, Izumo, or Mr. Kamizuki, though it was clear that he did not want to be called the last. Izumo was a younger professor, with short dark brown to an almost black colored hair. Dark brown eyes studied his students as he went through what he accepted from the class and his students. He wore a gray suit, his shirt unbuttoned to show his white shirt underneath.

"Just, show up for class, pay attention, and do your work and you'll be fine. And for those who party every night, don't show up hung over. I will kick you out of my class. Alright, you may leave. See you all in a few days." Izumo said with a wave of his medium tan hand. Naruto and Sasuke stood, their hands immediately meeting. They had gotten a few dirty looks when entering the class, but Sasuke didn't care and as long as Sasuke was with him, Naruto wouldn't mind them either.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha." Izumo called to them. Sasuke frowned but the two of them headed over.

"Yes professor?" Naruto asked. Izumo shook his head at the two of them.

"Please, Izumo is fine." Naruto frowned a bit but nodded. "Anyway, I heard the Sasuke Uchiha was going to be in my class, but to have Naruto Uzumaki here too. Certainly is surprising." Izumo said.

"I'm confused… you know me?" Naruto asked. Izumo nodded.

"Of course, your mother and my father were good friends. My father still has a picture of her and you together when you were first born. I've been meaning to get in touch with you, but I wasn't sure what to say. I was surprised to see your name when I got the student list." Izumo said. Naruto smiled.

"It is a surprise." Naruto said back before his eyes glanced to the door. There were a few people starting to come in for the next class. Naruto looked back to Izumo, who just waved his hand for the blonde to start out.

"Go on, we can talk more later. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Izumo said. Sasuke gave a short nod before pulling Naruto towards the door. They maneuvered through the maze again before hitting the cafeteria. They each had another half an hour before their next class. Though this one they didn't have together. Sasuke pulled the blond over towards the food and each got cereal. Sasuke got hunny oats and Naruto go coco puffs. After they got their milk for the cereal and something to drink they got a seat.

"You're nearly as famous as the Uchiha's." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto grinned.

"At least I don't have a fan club every place I go." Naruto said and his eyes glanced over at a large group of girls sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. They were huddled around each other, but Naruto saw cameras pointed at them or more like Sasuke. Sasuke shivered and shifted so that all the shots got the back of his head and his back. Naruto chuckled at him.

"I don't know how you do it." Naruto told him. Sasuke sighed.

"It's hard work." Sasuke said back. They both looked at each other before starting to laugh.

"Yeah… I bet." Naruto said between laughter and shoving food in his mouth. They didn't have long to eat. After they finished laughing it up over fan club stupidity, they only had fifteen minutes before they had to get to their classes.

"Careful, you'll choke." Sasuke warned the blond when he noticed how quickly he was shoving his food down his throat. Naruto glared at Sasuke like he had tried taking his food away from him.

"I barely ate dinner last night, and it's now almost one, so I skipped breakfast. Leave me be." Naruto said quietly. He wasn't being mean, but didn't want to give up his food, though he had misunderstood the Uchiha. Sasuke made a mental note on waking up earlier so that they had time to get before classes. Naruto going without breakfast, lunch, or dinner made the guy very irritable.

"I didn't say anything about stopping. I just meant to slow down before you choke." Sasuke said back. Naruto blinked before his eyes shifted slightly.

"Sorry." Naruto said softly. Sasuke smiled lightly.

"It's alright, no big deal." Sasuke said back and patted Naruto hand that was just sitting on the table by the bowl. Naruto smiled and turned his hand palm up and let Sasuke place his hand on top of his.

"Good." Naruto said and continued eating, slowly but not too slowly that they were going to be late. After about five more minutes, they stood, grabbed their things, and then headed out. Naruto looked back towards the fan club and gave a little wave, then disappeared out the door hand and hand with Sasuke. Naruto giggled softly to his self, the look the fan girls were giving was just priceless. Opened mouth and wide eyes, like they couldn't believe all the interviews and magazine photos of them together were true.

Sasuke at first tried to keep Naruto away from the tabloids, but they got sneaker and sneaker with each passing day. Finally after sitting down and talking about it, Sasuke stopped worrying about it. He flouted Naruto to the tabloids. They would be walking down the street and see a person hidden in the bushes with a camera lenses sticking out and Sasuke would grab Naruto and they would lock lips. There was no way to stop the reporters from getting pictures like that, but it stopped them from sitting in a tree outside their bedroom window. That had been the day Naruto spoke to Sasuke about the whole thing. Since them, Sasuke even allowed a few reporters to interview him for their column. But it still made Naruto giggle like a little kid when you saw how many devoted fan girls refused to believe anything in the papers until they saw it with their own eyes, and even then they still tried not thinking about it.

"This is your class." Sasuke spoke up. Naruto glanced up, realizing he had dazed off while they worked their way back through the mazes. It all looked the same to the blond, but he knew he'd get the hang of it sooner or later. Until then, he had Sasuke as an escort.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said. He didn't want to let go of Sasuke, the guy was like his live line, but gently they separated. Sasuke leaned down and gave Naruto a soft kiss before he turned away heading for his class. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"I'll be waiting for you out here when you get done. Love you." Sasuke said. Naruto smile and gave a small wave.

"Love you too." He said and then entered the classroom. The moment he did he wished he hadn't. The class wasn't very full, which was odd since it was a common class. Art 101. He wasn't really into painting or anything like that, but it would help his photography a bit. So he deiced to use Art as a filler class. It sucked that Sasuke and Naruto didn't have the same class, but is had seemed that Sasuke's class was already full and both were put on the waiting list. Someone had dropped out and Sasuke was put into the class, but Naruto wasn't. But now, Naruto wanted Sasuke in the same class with him. It wasn't until Naruto had taken his seat near the front, since most of the students were sitting in the middle or back, that the blond wanted to jump out of his seat and flee to the next state. The moment Naruto took his seat the door flew open and jumped in was a green blob.

"WELCOME TO ART 101! IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE CLASS ON YOUR LIST, DON'T WORRY YOU CAN STILL STAY IN HERE! I AM MAITO GAI, YOUR YOUTHFUL PROFESSOR!" Every work of the green blob bounced around the room. Naruto heard almost every person in the back groan in despair, like they hadn't really looked at the professor name. Naruto half wondered how they knew the professor, since they looked like freshman as well, but that thought was put on hold when two large black caterpillars set their sights on him. No wait, those weren't caterpillars, they were eyebrows! Eyebrows on a man, not a green blob, Naruto blinked at him. He was tall, about six' five, maybe six' six, with black bowl cut hair that didn't go well with the eyebrows, but then again they did in some freaky sort of way. He was dressed in a tight green jump suit, why? Naruto didn't know. He certainly didn't look like a professor. He did have a green suit jacket on over top of the jump suit, but it looked even weirder with the jacket on then the jump suit alone would look.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE ONE YOUTHFUL STUDENT THIS YEAR! GREAT CHOICE ON THE SEAT YOUNG MAN! I CAN TELL BY JUST LOOKING AT YOU THAT YOU'LL BECOME MY STAR PUPIL!" The man yelled once again, and like the room was made for him his voice bounced off every wall and piece of paper it could find. Naruto now realized why the front seats were empty; everyone else was in the back! When Gai turned around real quick, Naruto looked over his shoulder and gave a very heavy glare at his classmates, someone could have warned him. He caught one kid in the back who grinned at him. Naruto turned back around in time to turn back away. Gai had turned back around, put one arm out with a thumb up and gave a near blinding grin. Naruto found himself wondering how the guy's teeth shinned like that, and why he seemed oddly familiar, but not familiar in the slightest. And odd combination.

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF MY NEW STAR PUPIL?!" The professor asked in his loud booming voice. Naruto hopped the guy wouldn't yell the entire class, let alone the whole semester. He wasn't sure he could take it.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said softly, or maybe it sounded so soft compared to the loudness of the professor.

"SO YOU ARE NARUTO! WHAT A GREAT SURPRISE! I WAS HOPPING YOUR CLASS WOULD BE TODAY!" Naruto heard him say, but didn't really comprehend it. He soon found himself being pulled out of his seat and pulled into a giant bear hug by Gai. The blond heard snickers coming from his classmates, he was sure a few had decided to stay in the class just because it seemed they'd have a bit of entertainment.

"KAKASHI SAID YOU'D BE COMING HERE AND EVEN TAKING MY CLASS AT THAT! I WAS SO EXCITED TO MEET A FRIEND OF MY RIVAL AND MY COUSIN LEE! IT'S SO WONDERFUL I GET TO MEET YOU SO SOON!" Gai yelled out. Yeah, Naruto was now death in one ear. It wasn't until Gai had placed him back in his chair that Naruto finally took in the words of the crazy man. Kakashi and Lee! They both knew he was coming here and would have this guy's class and didn't warn him! Oh Naruto was going to fly back over there just to kick their asses. It was then that Naruto realized that it was because of Lee that Gai looked familiar. Lee was like a miniature sized Gai, just not as loud. It must have been because he hung with Gaara that he wasn't too loud, Gaara would end up killing this guy if he ended up having him for a professor. Naruto was sure of that. Naruto looked back to Gai who was carrying on about something; he could only make out a few things since he couldn't hear in one ear. There was a lot of movement in Gai's speaking. He caught a few sentences and noticed that the guy was going over what he expected from the class. He was also handing out neon green papers that had a bunch of bold letterings. Gai got to him and placed the paper down on his desk. Naruto mumbled out a thank you and found himself being pulled back into a hug. Naruto's good ear next to Gai's mouth.

"YOUNG MEN SHOULD NOT MUMBLE! I WILL BE SURE TO HELP YOU IN FINDING YOUR YOUTH! DON'T WORRY NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU WILL BECOME A NEW MAN AFTER THIS CLASS. A BRIGHT AND WONDEROUS MAN!" Gai yelled. Naruto sighed and thought _it has to be illegal to give someone unwanted hugs._

* * *

Sasuke took his seat near the back. He wasn't one of those people who needed to be in the front to get a good grade. Being in the back let him see everything that was going on in the class. He was able to see not just the professor, but his classmates. His class wasn't going to start for another minute, but the professor was still nowhere to be seen. Sasuke wondered if this guy was another Kakashi and end up being late everyday and every plan. Sasuke felt sorry for the guy's friends if so. It wasn't until Sasuke's thought fluttered towards Naruto that the professor walked in. Which didn't take too long since most of the Uchiha's thoughts went to Naruto sooner or later. The professor wasn't too tall; he was just a few inches taller than he was. The guy's hair was pitch black and fell around his shoulders and waves. Part of his hair covered his left eye, leaving the other one clear as day. His eyes or at least the one visible was dark red. He was pale and well built. He had on a black work suit that was buttoned half way, with a red tie. He carried with him a dark brown suit case, which was placed beside his desk.

"Hello class, I'm professor Good. Now, no chuckling about that, it's probably not nearly as funny as your name." He said with a small smirk. He didn't seem bad, but Sasuke wasn't sure if he liked him or not. Professor Good had looked at a short brunette in the middle of the classroom who had looked down and giggled at his name. Sasuke didn't understand why the last name Good was funny. The brunette looked up at the professor.

"Hey." He said defensively. Sasuke's eyes rolled, but the professor just smiled gently at the man in the middle.

"Lesson one, if you want to do anything that deals with customers or with people in general, it'd probably be best to learn not to laugh at their names. No matter how ridiculous it is." Professor Good said and picked up a pack of white papers that had been sitting on the edge of his desk. The brunette had blushed and looked down at his lap again. Sasuke watched as Professor Good handed the stack of paper to the person in the left corner and had him pass them around.

"Take one and pass it around. It's not rocket science." The professor said as he walked back to his desk and leaned against it. One of the papers were in his hands, his eyes though were looking over his students. Sasuke and the professor's eyes locked and the older man gave a gentle smile. Like he was dealing with someone dangerous and taking a step at a time. Sasuke frowned at the smile before looking down at the paper; he took one and handed it off to the only person next to him. Another male with curly red hair and think wire framed glasses. The man took the papers and took one. There was still a good stack left.

"Just place it on the counter next to you." Professor Good said. The red head nodded and leaned over to place them. Sasuke sighed slightly when he eyes ran over the syllabus, and then shifted in his chair to get comfortable. The next two days would be boring because each teacher would go over a syllabus and speak about what to expect from the class. Luckily, when they were finished you were able to leave. Not that you weren't able to just get up and leave anyways, it would just be a waste of money if you walked out half way through the class. Professor Good didn't look like he wanted to go over the syllabus either, but he smiled and went through it. After about an hour of talking the Professor dismissed the class. His last words were to be prepared to get started next class.

"So, the rumors were true. Sasuke Uchiha has come to the Sanus_** (1.)**_." Professor good said. Sasuke turned to face his Professor, but didn't say anything. He just stared at the guy with a bored stare. It wasn't bad that the Professor knew him, what was bad was Naruto thinking he wouldn't show up.

"Well, I personally didn't think they were true. I mean, who would believe that _the Sasuke Uchiha _would come to a school out here. I figured you'd be in Suna or stay in Konoha for school." Professor Good said. It was clear he was trying to get something out of him, so with a small sigh Sasuke fully faced him.

"I came here with my boyfriend. He wanted to get out of the big cities, so we came here." Sasuke stated. The Professor smiled slightly; glad he had gotten the guy to talk.

"Boyfriend huh? I figured that for a rumor too." He said back.

"Most do. If you don't mind Professor, I have to meet up with him now." Sasuke said. The Professor smiled sweetly at him, the hair that had been covering his other eye was pushed back over his shoulder by a pale hand. The eye was the same red color as the other.

"Call me Tobi when not in class. I really do hate formalities." Tobi said. Sasuke smiled slightly and shook the extended hand. With that Sasuke hurried out the door and through the maze to meet Naruto. A sigh of relief escaped when he noticed the door still closed, meaning class was still going on. Sasuke took up leaning against the wall; class shouldn't run the full four hours. There really wasn't much to talk about, was there? After a few minutes Sasuke slid down the wall into a sitting position on the floor. Another hour pasted and Sasuke's face was buried into his arms that had been brought over his knees about half an hour earlier.

"Good god, how much longer can this guy go on?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"Could be another two hours." Came a soft whisper. Sasuke shot up from his sitting position to find Gaara leaning on the wall opposite of him. Sasuke blinked.

"Jesus you walk like the dead." Sasuke said. An invisible eyebrow came up.

"You've heard the dead walk before?" He asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The guy was completely creepy. He didn't understand how Naruto could hang around with him so much. Gaara had gotten taller. His red hair had darkened and grew out a bit to reach a little past his ears. Brilliant jade eyes shinned underneath the bangs that usually hid them. A small smile was curved on the pale face as well, like he was being amused by something. Sasuke figured it was he. Gaara was dressed in a dark brown V line shirt with a pair of black pants. The shirt and pants both hugged at his hips, showing a bit of skin if he moved just the right way.

"I thought we were meeting at 6?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, if Sasuke hadn't been used to Gaara already he wouldn't have noticed. That was how smooth the guy was about it.

"Neji didn't like my outfit. Kiba and Hinata are still back in Konoha. They aren't getting here until tomorrow. As for Ino and Sakura, well I don't really know where they are. Last I heard they were somewhere in Suna." Gaara said. Sasuke frowned.

"Suna, why?" Sasuke asked. Again Gaara's unnatural shrug.

"Vacation I think. Suna got a bad sand storm and their plane was canceled. They probably decided to stay an extra few days. Their classes don't start until next week sometime." Gaara filled him in. Sasuke gave a small nod.

"And you being here now?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stared at him for a second.

"I heard that Naruto had Gai today. I figured I'd come for support." Gaara said in a blank voice. Sasuke blinked.

"Gai?" Gaara nodded.

"Lee's Uncle." And then the door opened and five people practically ran out of the room.

"GOODBYE NARUTO! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!" Came a booming voice from inside the classroom. Gaara's left eye twitched a bit at the voice, but nothing else happened. It was like the man was made of stone. The voice made Sasuke cringe, inwardly and out. Naruto stumbled out of the room. His eyes were wide and he looked a little pale.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said and walked forward. Naruto quickly shut the door and latched onto Sasuke. Gaara walked forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Blue eyes looked back at him.

"We should probably get out of the hallway, before he comes out…" Gaara whispered. Blue eyes widened even more and before they knew it they were in the lobby. Naruto had grabbed their hands and ran/dragged them through the maze of hallways and into the main room of the college.

"That was horrible! I still have ringing in my ears!" Naruto almost screamed as he collapsed into a chair. Gaara chuckled a little and took a seat on the edge of the chair that Sasuke had taken.

"I mean, who yells the entire time they talk? And what is up with the green! I swear if I have to look at something green again, I'm going to throw up. I'm so glad Lee isn't like that." Naruto said.

"Oh he is. When Lee and Gai get together, you'd better be in the next state." Gaara said. Naruto glared at him.

"You knew!" He yelled. Gaara looked at him with a blank stare.

"Not until this morning that you had him, no." Gaara said. Naruto sighed and laid his head on the back of the chair.

"I have a headache. What time we going out?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like we aren't. No one is even in town besides Gaara and Neji." Sasuke said. "Besides, I think you need a good nap, and maybe a shower. We should head back up to the dorm so you can rest up a bit." Sasuke said.

"Sleeping badly Naruto?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded weakly.

"You know new place and all." Naruto lied. Gaara nodded.

"Yeah…" Though his face clearly told the blond he wasn't buying it and he'd have to spill later when they were alone. Sasuke stood and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto started to complain, but stopped and just laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He was too tired to complain. And being in a room with Gai wore him out faster than anything ever had before.

"I'm going to head off for a little while. I've got to meet someone. I'll see you both later." Gaara said and took his exit before anyone could ask who that someone was. Sasuke watched him leave before starting up to the room. It took ten minutes before they reached their hallway. Suigetsu had just left his room when they turned the corner. The man blinked before taking in the picture.

"Is Naruto okay?" He asked. It was funny how many people would ask that if Naruto had only spoken with them once. There was just something about the blond. That the fact that something might be wrong, turns something in your stomach. Naruto turned and smiled at the guy.

"Just tired…" Naruto said. Suigetsu noticed the neon green paper shoved quickly into the open back pack on Sasuke's shoulder and gave a heavy sigh.

"Professor Gai?" Suigetsu asked. Naruto nodded weakly.

"Yeah, that class will wear even the most energetic person out. Well I have class in ten, so I'll see you later. Bye Sasuke." He said and quickly disappeared around the corner. Sasuke walked forward and unlocked the door. It was clear this wasn't the first time he'd carried the blond, being able to unlock and open doors while holding him clearly showed practice. Naruto giggled softly when he was placed on the bed. Sasuke brushed hair out of the blonde's face.

"You rest; I've got to e-mail Kakashi and Iruka for you." Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Can't that wait?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled slightly and got into the bed. He pulled Naruto onto his lap almost and began running his figures through the guys hair.

"Thanks." Naruto said as his eyes closed.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said. His eyes not pulling away from the tan face one bit. Naruto looked really tired, and it wasn't just from the class. He wasn't telling him something, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or not. For now, Sasuke let him rest. No need to make the guy no get any sleep at all. His fingers continued to run through the silky hair, even after the blond had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Kat: Well that took forever!**_

_**Sasuke: If you didn't do something stupid, it wouldn't have.**_

_**Kat: Shut up! Meanie!**_

_**Sasuke: *snicker***_

_**Kiba: *hugs Kat* Don't worry, he's just mad cause you didn't do any lemons this chapter.**_

_**Kat: Yeah well. I didn't think it fit. There probably won't be a lot of lemons in this story. Not until I get better reviews at least! As for the 1 thing. That's the word for sound in Latin. I thought Sound, sounded stupid. So Latin it was. I that it'd be cool.**_

_**Naruto: I liked it.**_

_**Kat: Thanks.**_

_**Kiba: Review people!**_

_**Kat: Sorry it took so long. Until next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Well I'm back with more! Hehe. Though my reviews are disappointing… So few of them… But for now I'll keep the story up and going. People voted for it, so I guess there are people who want the story.**_

_**Kiba: Of course people want to read it!**_

_**Me: I hope so…**_

_**Kiba: Don't be all down Kat! Please!**_

_**Me: *smile* Okay! Oh, Lime this chapter! Just as a warning, it's between Sasuke and Naruto. Sooo, if you didn't know this is a SasuNaru Yaoi fan fic, please leave. Unless you like SasuNaru, and then of course, you are completely welcome!**_

_**Pain: Enjoy chapter 3….**_

_**Me: Hope you do!

* * *

  
**_

Naruto stretched until he heard his bones give a small pop. He blinked before staring at Sasuke who stayed sleeping in the bed. His black hair feel over his pale face, and from the moonlight drifting in through the window, he had a blue tint to his hair. Naruto smiled and pushed some of the locks out of the beautiful face. He was about to wake the boy, but then noticed it was only four in the morning. It was the second day of College. Last night, after a small nap, they went out for dinner, just the two of them. Then came back and watched a movie on the laptop. They both had fallen asleep in the middle of the movie.

Naruto slid out of the bed, careful not to wake the still sleeping Uchiha. He then picked up the laptop from the floor, it must've fallen off. He plugged it into the charger and sat at a desk. The system took a minute to boot up, and then he put his password in and waited another minute for everything to pop up. Naruto went to his main email. After a few minutes of sorting through spam and real email's that had to be read. There were emails from Sakura, Kiba, Iruka, and then one that said K. Naruto clicked on Iruka's first.

'_Dear Naruto & Sasuke,_

_I'm glad to hear everything is going fine. I do still wish you would have stayed here, we both miss you. Everyone is doing fine. Kakashi is off doing stuff for A, so I'm all worried about him. Be sure to write every now and then. I want pictures as well. So, don't forget about me. I've got to go now, class starts in ten minutes. I still have to get the equipment out. Bye._

_Yours Truly,_

_Iruka' _

Naruto smiled sweetly. Iruka was a great guy. He continued taking a few higher level classes with him. It was nice to talk to someone who really knew his parents. Kakashi too, but the guy was so perverted. Naruto knew where Sasuke's pervertedness came from; he had two great models for it. Naruto then clicked on Sakura's email, leaving K's email for last. He always did.

'_Naru-Chan,_

_I'm so sorry. Our plane was delayed, so, we couldn't make it down there. Hopefully we'll be there tomorrow sometime. I hope you and Sasuke haven't pissed off your neighbors yet. Gaara told me you were really tired. Is everything okay, he seemed very concerned about it on the phone? Well, I was just writing to let you know what happened. Make sure you get enough sleep, and food. Just because you don't have your daily Ramen, doesn't give you reason to skip a meal. Hope to see you guys soon. Bye._

_Your Friend,_

_Sakura.'_

Naruto smiled slightly. It was good to know that they were okay. She didn't put much detail on why their plane was delayed, but she probably wanted to gush about it when she saw him. Sakura had changed a lot since he first met her, in a good way though. He had Ino to thank, but she was still a great cheerleader. Her gymnastics are amazing; Naruto figured she'd be able to get into the Olympics the next time they were going on. Blue eyes glanced back towards Sasuke, who had Naruto's pillow in his arms, and then back to the screen. He clicked Kiba's email.

'_Naruto,_

_Can't get down today, be there tomorrow. Sorry we couldn't make it for dinner. Don't irritate your neighbors too much, okay? Make sure Sasuke doesn't scare them either. Bye._

_Kiba.'_

Naruto sighed. It was just like Kiba to make an email as short as possible. The guy hated email. He thought it was better to talk in person, or over the phone. Even on the phone he tried to make it short. It was when he talked a lot on the phone, or through email, that you had to worry. It usually meant that he was avoiding you for a reason, which was usually because he pulled some stupid prank on you. Kiba had pulled one on Naruto, and then found out how bad an idea that was, Naruto retaliated. A goofy grin on his face, Naruto clicked the K email.

'_Dear Naruto,_

_Pain and I are coming into town in a few days. We had to come out that way for an assignment anyway, so we decided to stop by and see how you are doing. I'll call your cell when we arrive, and we can set up dinner or something. Doesn't matter to us, as long as it's somewhere where we can talk. See you then._

_Love Always,_

_Kat & Pain._

_P.S. I hope everything went well your first day.'_

Naruto's grin grew even more. Kat and Pain were coming for a visit, and so soon too. It had been a while since they last saw each other. They spent the summer together, since they both needed a vacation from Akatsuki. And since he was still their main assignment, what better way to spend vacation but by spending it with the blonde and his overprotective boyfriend. Naruto blinked when he felt arms wrap around his neck, and soft lips press on his neck. Naruto's hands came up and placed on top of the pale hands, which were locked right under his chin.

"Good morning Naru." Sasuke's voice whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered slightly when he felt the guy's warm breath slide across his cheek. Onyx eyes blinked and looked at the computer screen. Sasuke leaned forward a bit more, to get a better look at the screen.

"They're coming for a visit?" Sasuke made the statement sound more like a question. Naruto frowned and titled his head so that he could look at the Uchiha.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked. Sasuke leaned back so that he could look into the blonde's bright blue eyes. It was an odd position, not one they normally were in, Sasuke was still tall enough to look down on Naruto, even standing, but Naruto had to crane his neck a bit backwards to fully look at the guy. Sasuke smiled and kissed the sitting man. Naruto smiled in the kiss, and leaned his chair back a bit so that the kiss could be deepened. Sasuke though pulled away, Naruto frowned up at him. The Uchiha smirked, and Naruto knew he was up to something, before he pulled Naruto's chair out from away from the desk, but not too far. He then moved around Naruto, slowly, and blue eyes trailed after him. He realized that Sasuke's shirt was off, he wondered vaguely when the guy had taken it off. Not that he could really think too much on it, Sasuke stood in front of him, staring down through strands of black hair. Any hints of blue gone, the lack of light had taken it away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, biting his lower lip. Even this far in their relationship, Naruto didn't understand Sasuke as much as Sasuke understood him. A smile formed on that pale face, and Naruto's heart stopped for a beat and then quickened to make up for that loss. If it had happened any other time, Naruto might have worried about it. But, staring up into Sasuke face, the beautiful face that promised lots of things, he couldn't think about trivial things like that. Naruto always wondered how Sasuke could affect him so greatly; it would probably always remain a mystery. Sasuke kneeled down, like a subordinate to a king would do, but this subordinate kept his head raised and continued to stare into the blue eyes. And unlike any subordinate of a king, Sasuke moved forward and captured the blonde's lips with his own, once again. Sasuke placed his arms on either side of Naruto to keep himself level, and not fall backwards on his ass. The kiss was simple and much too soon ended; Sasuke released those once captured lips and moved to the tan neck. Sasuke's arms moved around the blonde's waist, and pulled Naruto to edge of his seat, so that he wasn't lounging in the chair.

The arms moved away then, but Naruto stayed put, and they moved to rub up under the blonde's shirt. Naruto's head tilted back to rest on the back of the chair as Sasuke continued to map out the blonde's chest. Sasuke's mouth pulled away from the abused skin, a light hickey already forming, it would be darker soon. The Uchiha slowly moved his head, and body, down. His hands pulled Naruto's shirt up, revealing a tan stomach. Sasuke slowly licked down the stomach, starting at the top were the shirt stopped revealing tan skin. Naruto gave a small gasp when Sasuke's tongue darted into his belly button, and then slowly continued on his way. Sasuke's slowly licked at Naruto's waistline, and he felt Naruto shift a bit. Sasuke smirk deepened and he moved away from the tan stomach. Sasuke released Naruto's shirt as he moved back up and kissed him deeply this time, his tongue darting in eagerly, searching for its usual play mate. While Sasuke's tongue continued to run along the other's tongue, his hands moved down to the short's pants line. His thumb slid underneath the cloth; making sure he got both his shorts and boxers. Sasuke stood up a few inches, forcing Naruto to sit up off the chair, or else the kiss would be released. And it wasn't like Naruto didn't know that Sasuke wanted his pants off, that was pretty obvious.

Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto's pants and boxers off, and when nothing covered Naruto's butt, Sasuke let the blonde sit back down. Naruto didn't mind, the chair wasn't cold, since he had been sitting there for awhile. Sasuke let Naruto's pants drop to the floor, his hands came up to Naruto's knees, but didn't move any further. Naruto frowned into the kiss, but when Sasuke's tongue slid along the top of his mouth, he didn't think too much. It was a soft spot, and sent shivers all through his body. His member already half hard and it was all because Sasuke was kissing him. Sasuke slowly let his hands slid up Naruto's legs, lightly touching the skin. He lightly traced Naruto's inner thighs, and felt the blond shiver underneath him. It made the guy smile; he loved when he made Naruto shiver, among other things. Sasuke let his fingers slid over Naruto's balls, hesitating, softly touching, another shiver, and Sasuke let his fingers play with them for a minute. The deep kiss continued, but Sasuke knew they couldn't keep it up for much longer. Naruto's lungs had gotten used to the lack of air when Sasuke kissed him, but they weren't too good. And when Sasuke kissed him for long, it usually meant his hands were doing something else, and breathing through his nose could only go so far. Sasuke felt Naruto start to whimper and he released the kiss, and quickly dropped down. Naruto panted his head backwards once again, resting on the back of the chair. His chest rose and fell as he breathing continued to come in pants. Sasuke's hands came to rest on either side of Naruto's body again, and his eyes started at the weeping member.

Sasuke's tongue came to Naruto's inner thigh and gave a soft, slow, lick up towards Naruto's private. Naruto gave a small, startled, gasp before relaxing. Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips, he gripped them tightly, and Naruto's nails dug into the wood of the chair. Sasuke moved farther up, ignoring the blonde's balls, and put his lips at the bass of Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, knowing what was going to happen next, but each time it surprised him how much pleasure it gave him. His nails dug in even more, not from pain, but from anticipation. Sasuke smirked, and then slowly, but ever so softly, licked up the side of the already weeping member. Naruto's mouth dropped a bit in a silent moan, his whole body shivered from the man's tongue. Oh what Sasuke could do with that evil tongue? Sasuke slowly licked around the head, and the let his tongue dip just slightly inside the member's slit. Naruto tried to buck up, to have Sasuke just take him whole, but Sasuke's strong arms kept that from happening. Naruto gave a small groan when what he wanted didn't happen. Sasuke smiled.

"Impatient, Naru-to?" Sasuke said, and breathed onto the penis, the place where Sasuke had licked tingled from the breath. Naruto moaned slightly, nails making indents in the wood now.

"Suke." Naruto breathless said. Sasuke smiled.

"What Naruto, tell me what you want." Sasuke demanded. Naruto gave a shaky sigh and Sasuke blew once again over the area he had licked. Naruto shivered.

"Please Sasuke, please." Naruto whimpered out. Sasuke smirked and in one fluid motion, Sasuke took the man into his mouth, as much as he could, which was a good bit. Naruto's eyes widened and he let the gasp/moan escape his lips. His hips wanted to buck against Sasuke, but again the arms stopped them from doing so. Sasuke started to move, slowly, like everything else he'd done so far. Naruto's eyes were shut tight as pleasure rocked his body. Sasuke let his teeth scrap just slightly against the muscle inside his mouth, not too hard, Sasuke didn't want to hurt Naruto. But, the action got what he wanted.

"Sasuke!" Naruto almost screamed, but he kept his voice to a normal speaking level. Sasuke would have preferred the screaming, but it was four or so in the morning, it probably wouldn't be good to wake other people up. Sasuke took Naruto fully in once again, just this time he didn't move. Naruto blinked and then moaned out when Sasuke gave a deep hum. Naruto's hands, tired of trying to break the wood beneath them, slowly, and shakily, moved into Sasuke's black hair. Sasuke grunted slightly when he felt Naruto's hands pull at his hair, but didn't mind. He continued to hum a bit longer before he started moving again. He moved faster this time, and he could feel Naruto's body tense up, knowing he was close. He kept a small, but steady, hum up as he continued to move up and down. It wasn't long before Naruto's hands gripped at his hair harder, and Naruto's body arched forward. Naruto's head was thrown back, hitting the back of the chair with a thud, and let out a moan/scream. Naruto's seed sprayed into Sasuke's mouth, who swallowed quickly, he didn't want to choke. Sasuke slowly pulled away, Naruto's hands had become limp, and fell to dangle beside Naruto's body. Naruto let out a shaky breathe, while Sasuke licked extra sperm off his lips. A soft smile was on Naruto's lips, one that only Sasuke could get on that face. No one else had seen it, but him, and like always when that smile appeared, Sasuke vowed that no one else would ever see it. That smile was meant for him and him alone. Naruto's hazy eyes opened and looked at Sasuke, who leaned forward and kissed those lips. He tasted blood on them, and pulled away.

"You bit your lip?" Sasuke made it a question. Naruto sucked on his lower lip, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Doesn't hurt." Was Naruto's simple answer. Sasuke frowned and placed his forehead against Naruto's. Their eyes locked and Naruto saw worry in Sasuke's eyes. The blond frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave a small sigh.

"You usually bite your lip when you don't want something." Sasuke said softly, hesitantly. Naruto's eyes widened, and before Sasuke could pull away or say anything, Naruto's hand came up behind Sasuke's neck and pushed forward. Naruto moved his chin up and met those delicious lips of Sasuke's. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as the other, and no tongue was involved, but it was a kiss of passion and love.

"I didn't want anyone to hear me scream, even if the walls are thick." Naruto told Sasuke when he let the kiss be broken. Sasuke gave a weak smile; he never should have even thought Naruto didn't want it. It was stupid to think and even more stupid to voice out loud. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips gently before pulling away from the blond.

"I'm sorry, I should have known that." Sasuke said. Naruto gave a laugh, and it bounced around the room and inside the Uchiha's head. Sasuke froze and stared down at the blond.

"No, it's logical for you to think that. I don't usually bite my lower lip, unless there is something I don't want to do." Naruto said. His laughter still rang through the room. Naruto just had that effect sometimes, just like Sasuke had to effect to make Naruto breathless with just one look. Sasuke's body unfroze, and he leaned down, capturing Naruto's lips with his once again. Naruto's hands came up and rested on the other's cheeks. The kiss didn't last long again, but Naruto knew it was the simple kisses that meant the most. When Sasuke released the kiss, he didn't pull away, so Naruto's hands stayed were they were.

"But, to answer your original question, no, I don't have a problem if Kat and Pain come to visit." Sasuke answered. Naruto blinked, confused at first, and then it dawned on him, and Naruto laughed again. The same laugh that bounced around the room and through him like water, but tasted like sugar. Sasuke had pulled away when Naruto had blinked, and then closed his eyes when the blond laughed. It seemed even better with his eyes closed, like he could taste Naruto's laugh. Or maybe it was just the taste of Naruto that still lingered in his mouth. Whatever it was, Sasuke would remember it and store it in his mind, like everything else. He then opened his eyes after Naruto was done laughing, onyx eyes roaming over him. Light from the rising sun had hit the window, which meant it was close to five thirty. Both of their classes started at eight. They had yet to get to the showers.

"We should get a shower, it's still pretty early. Most people are probably still sleeping." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked and moved his head to look at the laptop behind Sasuke.

"Five thirty five. Huh… it was four when I woke up." Naruto said, unable to think of how time had moved forward so quickly. Sasuke gave a chuckle, and that brought those blue eyes to onyx ones. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips softly again.

"Time flies when you are having fun, Naru." Sasuke smiled. "Now put your pants on so we can go take a shower." The Uchiha said and then moved away from Naruto. The blond blushed scarlet before standing quickly and yanking his pants and boxers back on.

"Teme." Naruto muttered and it earned another chuckle from the Uchiha. Naruto turned to see Sasuke already had two towels draped over his right arm. His fluffy orange towel on top of a black one, Naruto grinned, he loved his orange towel. Sasuke smiled lightly.

"You ready now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. He walked for the door. When they got outside, Naruto made sure their door was locked, it made Sasuke frown, but the blond didn't care. Paranoid, Nah. They both made their way to the bathrooms, there didn't seem to be anyone else up at the moment. Sasuke had his left arm around Naruto's waist, and the blond leaned against him as they walked. Naruto pushed the bathroom door open, he wasn't too nervous, knowing that there wouldn't be many people in the bathroom, and Sasuke was with him. The moment they walked in, the door swung shut behind them, and both Sasuke and Naruto froze. Their eyes were locked off into the corner; the moment they had walked in a moan had escaped from that area, which brought their eyes over there. Izumo had someone pinned up against the wall.

His mouth was attached to the other guy's neck. His brown hair was soaked, and stuck to the back of his neck and shoulders. The other guy's eyes were wide open, shocked, but his hands rested on Izumo's waist, gripped tightly to the naked skin. He had shoulder length blue hair, it wasn't like Sasuke's hair that tinted blue in the light, no his hair was really blue. His skin was tan, everywhere, and like Izumo his hair was soaked and water continued to drop down his body. Naruto felt a blush come to his face, and then down his neck. This was not what he had thought they'd walk in on, far from it. Sasuke's mouth opened, as if he were going to let the two guys know of their presence, when the man Izumo was attacking blinked and looked at them. His mouth fell open and a blush crept up his neck to his face.

"I-Iz-umo!" Izumo hummed against the guy's neck. The man gulped loudly. "T-there i-is someone here!" He yelled. Naruto and Sasuke could see Izumo freeze, and his mouth released the guy's neck with a small pop. Izumo slowly turned his head, but not his body. His eyes widened even more when he saw who it was.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" He sounded truly surprised. Sasuke coughed, clearing his throat, before he stood a little straighter.

"Isn't this the student showers, Professor?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was inching towards the door, pulling Sasuke slowly, but surely, along with him. Izumo blushed a bit, but the man who had been the one attacked, blushed even more.

"We'll see you in class, professor… C-Carry on…." Naruto quickly said and then pulled Sasuke out of the bathroom and they ran back to their dorms. Sasuke leaned against the door, his forehead pressed against the door. Naruto had his hands on his knees and was panting a bit, but really it was to cover up his blush. His blond hair had fallen in front of his face and covered the fact that he was blushing badly.

"That… that was really… weird." Naruto commented. Sasuke chuckled deeply.

"Weird? I just hope it's not a common occurrence." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I never thought of that." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "I think, I'd rather take showers when people are awake." The blond added. Sasuke laughed, and looked back to the door. There was a lookout hole in the middle of the door, and Sasuke looked out it. He was waiting for Izumo and the mysterious man to leave, so that he and Naruto could finally get a shower. After a few minutes, Sasuke saw Izumo walked down the hallway, a blush was still staining his face. A minute or two later, the unknown male ran down the hallway and out of sight. Sasuke gave a large sigh.

"Alright, it's clear. Let's go take a shower." Sasuke said. He looked back to Naruto, who stood straight now. "Ready?" Naruto gave a nod, a small smile on his face. Once again, they both headed back towards the shower. They stayed very far from the area of the bathroom Izumo and the unknown male had been at.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had split up after breakfast. They each headed for different classes. Sasuke avoided his fan club as he made his way through the maze of hallways. He had made sure to clear a good path away from Professor Gai's room. He didn't need to run into the nut. That was the last thing he needed, and Sasuke avoided Izumo's class room as well. That was just a conversation he didn't need right now. After turning a few more corners, Sasuke made it to his classroom, still a little early. He was fairly surprised that he was, since he took the time to walk around a lot of hallways. With a sigh, Sasuke walked into the classroom, and took a seat in the back. The moment his butt hit the chair something loud popped and Sasuke heard a few screams from the girls, and he could have sworn the big man next to him gave a high pitched scream. Sasuke was enveloped in cloud of smoke; his hand quickly came up to cover his mouth as his eyes scanned the room for what caused it.

"Hello, I am your professor. Call me Professor Anko. These next few weeks we will work on your communications." A woman's voice came from within the cloud of smoke at the front of the classroom. As the smoke seeped out of the room and into the hallway, the woman was revealed. She wore a long dark brown jacket that looked more like a trench coat than anything else. She had it buttoned in the middle so that the top of her was almost completely covered. She wore a black skirt that looked too short to be on a college professor, with dark brown books like her jacket. She had short black hair that had purple highlights that looked natural. Her eyes were such a dark brown that they almost looked black in certain spots. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail that spiked off into different directions; bangs fell around her face unevenly. If Sasuke had passed her in the hallway, he would have never guessed she was a professor, but then most of his professors were sort of like that. Anko opened her mouth to speak, but a piercing alarm went off and everyone, including her, covered their ears.

"Anko! Damnit!" Yells were heard from the hallway as people ran by. Anko sighed and waved the class out.

* * *

Naruto sat in the back of the class, his head on his arms. He was a little tired from everything that happened this morning. But, he still had that sinking suspicion that there was some deep plot hanging around him and Sasuke. He still couldn't forget what happened the first night, and thinking about it brought up a whole lot more questions. And as those questions came into his head, he continued to get even more paranoid and worried. He had been free for almost two years of his little curse, he was overdue, or at least that's what he thought. It was in the middle of his thinking that the door opened. Slowly, Naruto raised his head and looked up at his professor. This one seemed normal enough. Even more normal than any of the other professor's Naruto's seen so far.

This professor had on a dark blue suit on, the jacket of it was left unbuttoned, which showed off his pale white shirt underneath. His hands were shoved in the pockets of the same colored dress pants. He had dark brown shoes on; they clashed with the black, but didn't stand out too much. What did stand out was the white hair of the guy. His hair fell just past his jaw line, and it was pure white. His face didn't look over the age of twenty five, so the hair was either fake or natural. Naruto couldn't understand why anyone would want white hair; you usually got mixed up with being old. So Naruto figured it was natural, but of course he couldn't be completely certain. The man turned and ran a (now) free hand through his hair and looked at the class with dark blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Mizuki. You do not have to refer to me as professor unless you completely want to. I'm sure many of you, who aren't from this town, has been wondering why a lot of your professors would rather you call them by their first name. Remember, this is a small town, so everyone is pretty close. But, if you would like to call me professor, than I will not complain." Mizuki said. Naruto smiled, he had been wondering, and he was glad someone had finally filled him in. Mizuki's eyes swept over the class, briefly pausing on Naruto, but quickly continued.

"This is English 100. If you aren't supposed to be here, you may leave now." Mizuki paused to see if anyone would stand. When no one did, he gave a small nod and then leaned up against his desk.

"Now, I forgot to print off a syllabus. So, I'll have you hopefully by next time we meet. I'll go through the list of things you will need for this class. We'll have a little discussion on what to expect in this class, and-" Mizuki was cut off by a loud screeching sound. Everyone in the class quickly covered their ears and stood. Mizuki muttered something under his breath as he motioned people out of the classroom. Everyone was just about out of the room when the speakers, which were spread out through the hallway, clicked on.

"I'm sorry everyone. That was an accident. Please continue with your classes. Professor Mitarashi Anko. Please come to the Dean's office." There was a heavy sigh and the speakers clicked off, and soon after that the alarm went silent once again. Mizuki shook his head and walked back into his classroom. Students quickly filled back into their classrooms and took their seats. Mizuki took back his seat against his desk and waited for everyone to calm back down.

"I'm sorry about that. Now…" He started again. Naruto smiled and rested his chin on the palms of his hands. His elbows on the table as he stared at his professor, listening to what the guy had to say.

* * *

"Goodbye Professor." Naruto said. He gave a small wave over his shoulder as he walked out. Sasuke stared at Mizuki who seemed to watch Naruto as the guy went. Sasuke had been leaning against the wall across from Naruto's class since Anko left. Naruto had spent an hour and a half in the class, not that Sasuke cared much. It gave the Uchiha time to think. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke, who walked forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto gave Sasuke a hug, and then kissed the guy's lips lightly. Sasuke gave a smug look at Mizuki who looked down to the paper he was reading.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked the blond. Naruto gave a short nod and they headed down the hallway. When they got into the lobby, Naruto remembered his cell phone and pulled it out. He flipped the thing open and then frowned when he saw the voice mail icon.

"Hey, give me a second." Naruto said and paused by one of the chairs. Sasuke gave a small nod and sat on the arm of the same chair. Naruto blinked as he listened to the message. He then pulled the phone away, clicking the end call button, and then going through his contacts again.

"It was Kyuu. He wants me to call him back." Naruto said. Sasuke gave a sigh and looked away. Sasuke still hadn't gotten over how Naruto could go back to trusting Kyuubi so quickly. After what the blond had told him about the guy, Sasuke wasn't very happy with the red head. Naruto running away, to the guy who tortured the blond for years, just made things worse. Naruto turned away from Sasuke; Naruto knew how the guy felt about Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuu, its Naruto." Naruto said into the phone when the other line picked up.

**"Naruto, I'm glad you called. I was a little worried on how you're getting along there." **Kyuubi's voice came through the phone. Sasuke made a disgusted face and stood. He walked quickly away. Naruto gave a small sigh, but leaned against the frame of the chair.

"I'm okay. The first night was rough, but it's better already." Naruto said.

**"Good. I just wanted to make sure. And, I haven't gotten to talk to you in a long time." **Kyuubi said. The red head had heard Naruto sigh, but he didn't say anything. He figured it was Sasuke. Kyuubi knew all too well how the young Uchiha felt about him. Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, it has been a long while, huh. How is Yonbi doing?" Naruto asked with a sly smile. Sasuke didn't realize that Kyuubi was very much in love with Yonbi. The only love Kyuubi felt for Naruto now, was family wise. Kyuubi gave a small chuckle himself.

**"Yonbi is great. He works a lot, but he tries to be over at the house at night." **Kyuubi said. He sounded a little sad about something, and Naruto had a good idea why that was.

"He still not over your past yet?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi gave a heavy sigh.

**"Yeah. He's a cop Naru. He puts people who do things like I did away for life. He likes me, but he doesn't know if it's right to like someone like me."** Kyuubi said.

"If you want, I could talk to him…" Naruto said. It wasn't a conversation Naruto really wanted to have with Yonbi.

**"No. No, that's alright Naru. He'll either get over it, or he won't. I can't help what I did back then."** Kyuubi said. Naruto couldn't say he has forgiven Kyuubi completely, but to hear that Kyuubi was sad made Naruto's chest hurt. The blond wasn't too sure why though.

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind…" Naruto left the sentence off there. Kyuubi chuckled lightly.

**"I'll be sure to call you the moment I do. Thanks for caring; it's more than I could even hope for."** Kyuubi told him. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kyuubi, I know I'll never fully forgive you. But, you're family. I can't help but care for you, no matter what happened in the past. I always cared, even while you were in jail." Naruto said. It sounded like this conversation came up a lot between them. Kyuubi wasn't fully over what he'd done to Naruto. The blond on the other hand, was.

**"Thanks Naru. Listen, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard that there is going to be trail for Fugaku in a few." **Kyuubi said softly. Naruto's eyes opened at that.

"Yeah, how'd you find that out?" Naruto asked.

**"Yonbi mention it briefly the other day. There seems to be a good chance that Fugaku could get off on just probation, maybe less."** Kyuubi answered. Naruto's eyes shifted towards Sasuke who was leaning against a wall across the room. His eyes narrowed on Naruto. There was a group of giggly girls a few feet away from him; they looked like they were trying to work up the nerve to talk to him.

"Yeah, Itachi mentioned it the other day." Naruto said.

**"Is Sasuke going to speak against him? Yonbi believes that'll be the only way to really put the guy behind bars for a few years."** Kyuubi explained. Naruto sighed a little.

"Itachi's behind this isn't he." Naruto snapped. Kyuubi shyly smiled over the phone.

**"Yeah, he might be a little."** Kyuubi's weak voice said. Naruto gave a sigh.

"I don't know. I haven't brought the subject back up yet. There hasn't been a right time to." Naruto told him.

**"Alright, I'll be sure to mention that to Yonbi. Sorry."** Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled.

"Its fine Kyuu, but I've got to get off here now. Sasuke looks like he's about to be jumped by some fan girls." Both male's shivered.

**"Sure. I'll talk with you later."** Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled again.

"You can always e-mail me Kyuu. I check that more than voice mail." Naruto said. Kyuubi chuckled.

**"I'll try. Bye Naru."**

"Bye Kyuu." Naruto clicked the phone close. Blue eyes looked back over towards Sasuke, who looked completely and utterly annoyed. Naruto sighed a little, shoved the phone into his pocket, and then walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"What'd he want?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a weak smile.

"Just checking up on me." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke snorted. Naruto sighed a bit.

"Let's not argue about this, please?" Naruto whispered to the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at Naruto. With a small smile, Sasuke pushed a lock of blond hair from out of the blue eyes.

"No problem. Let's go get something to eat. Alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him a smile and then nodded.

"Yeah." The blond answered. Sasuke smiled lightly and pulled Naruto close as they walked out of the college and towards the parking lot.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" A red head asked as his dull brown eyes followed a black car pull onto the road. The man pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on. His red hair fell around his pale face, falling just above the shoulder. He had on a black button up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"We approach them carefully. We can't have anything to mess up." Another man said. The other man stayed leaning against the wall. He had long gray hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His glasses were still round, but thin wired this time. He had on a red shirt on with a pair of brown khaki pants.

"You mean, you can't have anything mess this up, Kabuto." The red head said. Kabuto glared at him.

"Shut up Sasori, the same goes for you. Don't forget, you messed up the last time you came in contact with Naruto too." Kabuto said. Sasori glared back and then a sly smirk came on his face.

"I don't care. I'm just looking forward to seeing Deidara after such a long time." That sly smirk became vicious grin. Kabuto rolled his eyes at the man.

* * *

_**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter! It took me a long time to write. Sorry about that. **_

_**Itachi: Doesn't matter, they should all be able to wait.**_

_**Me: *stares***_

_**Itachi: *twitch* what?**_

_**Me: You just said a lot…**_

_**Itachi: *eye roll* whatever…**_

_**Me: Well, anyway, don't forget to review please!**_

_**Itachi: Hope you enjoyed it. Review.**_

_**Me: *stares***_

_**Itachi: Bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Sorry for the wait again. At least it wasn't as long as the last... or was it? I don't remember anymore. **_

_**Sasuke: That's sort of mean...**_

_**Me: Oh shut up!**_

_**Naruto: You know she's not in a good mood Sasu.**_

_**Sasuke: ((Smirks)) I know. **_

_**Me: ((Rolls eyes)) Again sorry, and I really do mean it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

**_Here We Go Again: Chapter 4_**

* * *

"**Hey Naruto and Sasuke, we're in town for the next few days. We were hoping we all could have dinner tonight. Of course Itachi and Deidara are invited too. We haven't seen them in a while. I was thinking Niko's Cafe for dinner? If you have another place you like better that's fine to. Well, call back soon. See you later. Bye."** Naruto pulled the slim phone from his ear and snapped it shut.

"Kat and Pain are in town. They want to have dinner here tonight." Naruto informed the man who sat across from him. They hadn't noticed the phone was vibrating until it was too late to answer. So they both had to wait for Kat to leave a voice mail to find out what they wanted. A scowl formed over Sasuke's lips and Naruto frowned at him.

"What's the matter now?" Naruto asked as he pushed a lock of blond hair out from his eyes. Sasuke looked away, his dark eyes looking out the window of the restaurant they were in. They were sitting in front of a large window that took up most of the wall. It had gold trimmings along the window seal and the scene out the window was of a beautiful garden. The garden had a small waterfall in the middle and surrounding it was too many flowers of different colors to count. No one but the gardener was allowed out there, but that was why it was kept so lovely. No one to go out there during the day or night and mess around. Sasuke looked back over to his worried boyfriend, a small smile slipped onto the pale face.

"Nothing, I was just hoping to have you to myself tonight." Sasuke said. They may have had a little fun this morning, but he was hoping to finally break in their new bed tonight. With a sigh, Sasuke pushed that thought from his mind. If they had dinner with everyone Naruto would be too tired to want to do anything. Naruto gave a small chuckle, and that snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"We have a room all to ourselves, we'll have plenty of time to be alone. We haven't seen Kat and Pain for some time now." Naruto said with a playful smile. Sasuke snorted and picked up his glass of water.

"People are going to think we are obsessed with this place if we come back tonight." Sasuke said before placing the glass against his lips and taking a sip from it. Naruto laughed at this, he had to bring his hand up to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

"I'm sure the owners wouldn't mind. And the waiters will be too interested in our tip to think about such things like that. Plus, everyone here loves us already, I highly doubt they will think differently of us just because we come for dinner too." Naruto said and then popped the last bit of his chicken into his mouth. Sasuke snorted again.

"Everyone here loves you, they think I'm a stuck up jackass." Sasuke said. Naruto almost lost his chicken, but swallowed it down before laughing again.

"But you are." Naruto said and then winced when he felt Sasuke kick him in the shin from underneath the table. "Hey." The blond whined at him. Sasuke just smirked at him. Naruto glared, he was just thinking of retaliating when the waiter walked up to their table. Sasuke scowled up at him, that was another thing he didn't like about this place. The waiter was almost always the same, and he seemed to have a thing for Naruto. Not that Sasuke could really blame the guy, but it still peeved him. The waiter had long blond hair that was neatly combed back into a low pony tail. The end of the pony tail was placed gently over his right shoulder. His bright green eyes stared at Naruto only, completely and utterly ignoring Sasuke. The waiter was dressed in a pair of nicely pressed black dress pants with a while long sleeved button up shirt. Over top of the shirt was a black vest that all the waiters and waitresses had to wear. The man had a smile on his face, and Sasuke knew that he knew that he was handsome. It was fairly annoying to see the guy 'try' to flirt with Naruto, but he knew that his blond would never look at the waiter with anything less than friendship.

"Here's your bill, Mr. Uzumaki." His voice took on a more seductive tone. It made Sasuke's left eyebrow twitch and he could see a playful smile forming on Naruto's lips when the blond noticed Sasuke's little twitch. Naruto's blue eyes went back to their waiter and he gave the man a gentle smile.

"Please Mike, just call me Naruto. Mr. Uzumaki just sounds too formal." Naruto said as Mike the waiter placed the bill on the table near Naruto. Mike smiled deeply.

"Okay, Naruto." He said and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched again. Naruto almost chuckled, but was able to hold in his laughter. He just smiled up at Mike.

"Thank you for waiting on us again. Now, Sasuke and I need to get back." Naruto said and stood taking the bill with him. Sasuke smirked at Mike, whose eyes finally glanced over to Sasuke.

"Of course. See you around." Mike said before taking his leave. Sasuke snorted before he stood and followed Naruto to the front desk. Naruto paid, though it now it wasn't the matter who paid since the money belonged to both. Naruto was able to access Sasuke's bank and Sasuke the same for Naruto's bank. So, it was just the matter on who was given the check when they ate out. Sasuke stood near the front doors as he waited for Naruto to finish paying and tipping Mike for his hard work. Once that was taken care of, Naruto turned and headed for Sasuke. Sasuke's arm came up and dropped over the blonds' shoulders and they both walked out of the cafe together.

"Your eyebrow was twitching again." Naruto said with a chuckle once they were out of the building. Sasuke glared down at his blond.

"And Mike was flirting with you again." Sasuke hissed out. It was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes.

"On come on. He's a nice guy, and he knows that we're dating." Naruto said with a sigh. It was clear that he'd said it before and knew he'd say it again. Sasuke went to say something he blinked and then scowled. Naruto raised his eyebrows at him and then smiled slightly when the blond saw him pull out the black cell phone. Sasuke flipped it open and irritably shoved it to his ear.

"Yes." Even his voice sounded irritated.

"**Is that any way to speak to your brother, Sasuke?"** Came Itachi's smooth voice from the other end. Sasuke froze a bit.

"I didn't know it was you." He said with a sigh.

"**Is that how you answer the phone now?"** Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed heavily this time.

"No, no it's not." Out of his eye Sasuke could see Naruto struggling not to laugh. The blond obviously knew who was on the other end. Itachi gave a small chuckle.

"**Well, I do have some bad news."** Itachi said with a suddenly serious voice. Sasuke froze and his eyes went to Naruto.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"**Why don't you put it on speaker so that Naruto can hear this as well."** Itachi said. Sasuke sighed a little.

"Can't this wait until tonight. We're going to have dinner with Kat and Pain. You are invited." Sasuke said. His voice sounding a tad bit irritated. Naruto frowned at him, wondering what Itachi was saying.

"**No, this can't wait. Just do it Sasuke."** Itachi said.

"Okay, hold on. Let us get in the car." Sasuke said with a frown, grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the car. Itachi stayed silent through the whole thing. When they were seated inside the car and the phone was held between the two, Sasuke his the speaker button on the phone.

"Alright, tell us." Sasuke said. There was a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone and both Sasuke and Naruto frowned at the object.

"**Ashley escaped from the mental hospital. No one knows how or why, but she was suddenly gone this morning. Of course every police station has been notified already, and there will be a broadcast on the news of course. But, I thought I'd tell you so that you could keep an eye out. If you see her, call me."** Itachi explained. Naruto blinked.

"Ashley?" The blond questioned and Sasuke just chuckled slightly.

"We will Itachi, thank you for warning us. We'll see you at dinner then?" Sasuke asked while Naruto looked up at the roof of the car and thought about who Ashley was. He had a dumbfounded look on his face that it took all of Sasuke's will power to keep from laughing out loud.

"**Sure. Deidara and I will be there. Where are we meeting?"** Itachi asked.

"Niko's Cafe. I'll text you about the time." Sasuke said back, still holding back laughter as Naruto hadn't figured out who Ashley was yet.

"**Fine. Goodbye."** Itachi said and the other end of the line clicked. Sasuke flipped the phone shut and looked to Naruto. Naruto blinked and looked to Sasuke, and then his eyes filled with remembrance. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Ashley! That's the crazy chick from before right?" Naruto asked, though he knew he was right. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"The crazy obsessed chick who tried to kill you, yeah that's her." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Oh well, it's not like she's really a threat. I mean, she only got to me because I was still not over what Kyuubi did to me. She won't be a threat now, we'll just turn her into the police the moment we see her, if we see her that is." Naruto said. He seemed oddly relaxed for someone who had been tortured by her. Though mainly she tortured him by making him relive painful memories. But Naruto was right, what harm could a crazy girl do when she had nothing to hold over the blonds' head.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I think Itachi thought she was more of threat to you than he realizes." Sasuke informed the blond. Naruto smiled.

"Itachi's just looking out for us, that's all." Naruto said. It was nice, to have someone look out for him. Though it had been like that for two years now, it still moved a part of him when he realized that was the case. Sasuke scuffed before starting the engine. He wasn't going to comment on Naruto's theory since it seemed to make the blond happy. Instead he turned the car on and began to drive out of the parking lot while Naruto continued to think whatever was going on in his mind.

* * *

"**So, seven? That sound good?"** Kat's voice floated through the phone. Naruto smiled as he leaned against Sasuke. They were currently sitting in a park near the college campus, but far enough away to be alone. They sat against a tree far enough away from the walkway used for people to notice them.

"Yeah, seven sounds fine Kat. See you there." Naruto said back.

"**Bye Naru-Chan."** She said and the line went dead. Naruto shut the phone and headed it back to Sasuke, who quickly sent the time in a text to Itachi before putting the phone away. He had to sit up just slightly to put the phone back into his pocket, but after a minute they were back into a comfortable position against the large tree.

"It'll be nice..." Naruto started to say. Sasuke just hummed at him. "To see Kat and Pain again. Its been a little while." He added. Sasuke pressed his lips against the back of the blonds' hair.

"We saw them over the summer... It's only been a month or so." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and glanced back at him.

"You're being mean, S'uke." Naruto said. Sasuke leaned forward and attached his lips to Naruto's neck. The blond froze a bit before he relaxed against the other and let Sasuke ravish his neck. Naruto kept in his moans as Sasuke lightly kissed up and down the side of his neck. He didn't want any little kid wondering near them to hear anything.

"Hmm... Sasuke... if someone..." Naruto tried to get out but Sasuke decided to bite down on the side of his neck. Naruto's nails bit into Sasuke's arm to keep from yelling out in pain and pleasure. Sasuke licked the wound slowly before sucking deeply on it, a bright pink hickey had already started to form.

"Possessive bastard." Naruto mumbled when Sasuke released his neck and leaned back against the tree, letting Naruto lean against his body once again. The Uchiha gave Naruto a deep chuckle before placing a light kiss on the back of his head.

"And if I wasn't, you never would have let me close to you." Sasuke whispered softly into the other's ear. Naruto let a soft sigh out and leaned closer against the Uchiha.

"Yeah..." Naruto said softly. It was so softly that if Sasuke's full attention hadn't been on Naruto, he'd never would have heard him. A small  
smile slid onto his pale face and another kiss was placed on the back of Naruto's head.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered before placing a kiss below Naruto's ear. Naruto gave a small shiver, his ears were even more sensitive  
than his stomach. Sasuke smirked at the reaction while Naruto smiled and snuggled into Sasuke's lap and clutched at the other's shirt. He turned his body  
so that one ear could listen to Sasuke's heart beat it's steady rhythm.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto whispered back and let his eyes shut as he the rhythm of the Uchiha's heart drugged him under. Sasuke let his hand run through Naruto's hair as they sat under the tree. Neither had class until tomorrow. It was the only day of the week that they only had one class, every other day they either had two or sometimes three classes. Sasuke watched Naruto drift softly into a quiet dream. He felt a frown twitch at his face when he wondered why Naruto was so tired. Was it because he didn't like the dorms or was it something else? If it was something else, then why was Naru being tight lipped about it? Was the blond trying to protect him, or was he just worrying about the situation too much. Sasuke's hand continued to run through the blonde's hair as he listened to the other's breathing become a slow steady rhythm. Natural red highlight played thought the blonde's hair and Sasuke watched in wonder as he shifted a piece of hair here and there to see how his blond hair turned to a light shade of red.

Sasuke's mind went back to what Itachi had told them earlier. He knew Itachi thought Ashley was a threat to Naruto. The fact that Naruto doesn't just means the blond thinks she's still the say obsessed girl he'd known back then. But Sasuke, and Itachi, knew that anyone can change a lot in just two years. They could become more innocent, or they could become very dangerous to their obsession. The fact that Ashley was able to escape kept crossing his mind. As the Uchiha continued to pet his boyfriend, he kept thinking about how Ashley could possibly get out of an mental institution on her own. She was sneaky, they all knew that, but as did the guards at the institution, so how did she pass by their eyes? It couldn't have been possible and Itachi knew that. That was why Itachi had called and warned them, something was up again, and Itachi knew it. And Sasuke would bet most of what he had that, that was why Kat and Pain were coming down. To take a look at the campus, check out the students and the professors. Of course, he knew they could have just wanted to come down and see them, but that couldn't just the be the case now. Not that Ashley was out. So, Sasuke would bet everything he had that something was once again being planned while they attended college.

Sasuke sighed heavily and whispered to no one. "Why can't we just live in peace?"

* * *

Sasuke gave a sigh before he flipped his phone closed and placed it back in his pocket. With other sigh as his eyes looked over to the table that held three people, he walked back to the table. Kat hadn't really changed much, her brown hair was still layered and cut to frame around her face. She had half of her hair pulled up into a pony tail while they rest laid against her neck and just above her shoulders. She left her bangs down and they surrounded her face evenly on both sides of her face. She'd gotten a tan over the summer and it complimented her light blue eyes, making them almost the same shade of blue as Naruto's. Her black and red clouded, with a small silver bell, necklace was still around her neck. Sasuke wondered if she ever took it off. She had on a nice brown blouse with a same shade of brown skirt that had light blue flower patterns sewn into it. Her legs were crossed under the table, her black booted foot tapped lightly as she listened to Naruto speak.

Unlike Kat, Pain was a bit different from the first time they had met him. His dirty blond hair had grown out and he had to pull it back into a low pony tail to keep it out of his face. He still had the piercings all of his face, but with the longer hair it didn't look as scary. His dull red eyes kept flickering between Kat, Naruto, and Sasuke. He too had gotten a tan from the summer sun, and if Sasuke was right he could see a bit of red peeking out from under the white cotton shirt he had on. His black jacket was laid over the back of the chair he sat in. He had on a pair of black, firmly pressed, dress pants. On him and the piercings it looked odd, but alright for dinner. He too wore black boots, Sasuke was sure that Akatsuki just bought a bunch of black boots and went with it.

Naruto and Sasuke had ran back to the dorm room to change. Naruto had on an orange top with a pair of black slacks like Pain's. Sasuke changed into a white dress shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. He didn't understand the need to dress up completely for dinner with them, but he put the white dress shirt on for Naruto. Sasuke gave a short nod to Pain as he took a seat beside Naruto. Naruto gave him a blinding smile, and Sasuke let a small smile flash on his face in return, but when he turned to look back at Pain and Kat his smile was already gone.

"Itachi and Deidara are running late, they will be here soon." Sasuke informed them. Kat gave him a sigh.

"Sasuke, when are you going to stop being so... formal to us. Seriously, we're like family." Kat said. Naruto gave a laugh and Kat looked over at him.

"That's not going to get him to lighten up. He's like that with his own brother, who is technically family." Naruto told her. Kat smiled.

"Guess they are alike in many ways, huh?" She said with a small wink before her eyes went back to Sasuke.  
"So, why are they late." Sasuke's eyebrow had twitched a bit during their little conversation, but he became blank faced the moment Kat's eyes were on him. He gave a small shrug at him.

"Deidara had to finish a few things up at his work, Itachi waited for him to finish." Sasuke explained. Kat smiled slightly.

"Deidara is really passionate about his work, isn't he?" She wondered out loud. Naruto did laugh this time.

"Passionate, more like obsessed." Naruto said after he had finished laughing. Kat's smile widened.

"Aw, Naruto. Some could say that to anyone who likes their work. One day we might be having the same conversation about you." Kat said with another laugh and Naruto shot her a dirty look. Sasuke glanced at Pain, who was still sitting silent and flickering his eyes between the three of them. Pain's eyes went to Naruto and stayed there until the blue eyes were on him.

"Did Itachi tell you that Ashley had broken out?" Pain asked in an emotionless voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, Pain thought there was something more to Ashley's break out then meets the eye, why else would he be asking a question he already knew the answer of? Naruto blinked before smiling softly at him.

"Of course, Itachi called this afternoon about it. I don't see the big threat, she has nothing over me anymore." Naruto told him. Pain gave him a smile and a nod.

"I was just making sure you were told, that's all Naru." Pain told him, his eyes glancing over to Sasuke before he smiling slightly at the blond again. Naruto grinned at him.

"How long are you guys in town for?" Naruto asked. Pain blinked at the sudden topic change, but his smile never faltered.

"Not long, we have to get back to work in a week or two." Pain told him. Naruto frowned at him.

"Really? That sucks, we'll have to hang out again soon." Naruto said. Pain smiled at him, as did Kat.

"Of course." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched a bit. Even if Pain and Kat were together Sasuke was still paranoid of Pain around Naruto. He couldn't help feeling that after what happened when and a little bit after they first met. One of Sasuke's hand fell from the table and took Naruto's hand. Naruto's eyes flickered over to him and the blond smiled brightly at him before turning his attention back to Pain. Pain raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, but remained silent, though a small smirk did spread its way onto his lips.

* * *

**_---------Itachi & Deidara----------------_**

* * *

"Deidara we're going to be later than I told Sasuke, come on." Itachi said impatiently to the blond who was fussing over a few things on a very messy desk. Deidara looked up at and stuck his tongue out before shoving a few things around, grabbed the black jacket from off the wooden chair and hurried toward the older Uchiha. Deidara had changed earlier. He had on a light blue dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants and his black running shoes. His blond hair was pulled back up into a high pony tail, even his bangs were, leaving his face clear from any hair. His green eyes dull from the lack of sleep the man had gotten over the past few days. Itachi's hand rested on the small of Deidara's back as the Uchiha led the blond out. Itachi's hair was left down for the night, his black hair fell around his shoulders and framed his face. He had on a blood red long sleeved dress shirt with a pair of black jeans with a pair of black boots.

"I know Itachi, but I just had to finish a few things up for the showing tomorrow evening." Deidara stated again, he'd told the man a few moments ago. Itachi smiled and opened the door for the blond.

"I just hate being late for things." Itachi mumbled under his breath. Deidara laughed lightly before leaning against Itachi as they walked down the road toward the car. They had to park almost a whole block away from the office because the road was so crowded. It was just that time of year were everyone is working on something big.

"I know that." Deidara whispered to him. "It's why I like being late." He added. Itachi scowled at him and Deidara laughed and leaned further against the man. Itachi slid his hand onto his hip and his thumb rubbed underneath the shirt and against the blond man's tan skin. Deidara smiled at Itachi  
as they rounded the corner, his green eyes looked forward, searching for their car. It was then that Deidara froze and his eyes widened. Standing down the road near an ally was a tall red head. His red hair fell around his ears and curled slightly. Dark eyes stared with hate at Itachi before pulling up to stare into the frightened blonds' eyes. The man smirked before slipping into the alley and disappeared into the shadows. Itachi had stopped with Deidara and frowned down at the blond. Deidara's mouth was open slightly, his eyes widened, all sleep suddenly gone from them replaced with fear. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he turned to look to where his blond was looking. There was nothing there but the empty cars and the deserted side walk. Itachi frowned even more.

"What's the matter Dei?" Itachi finally questioned. Deidara jumped at Itachi's voice, as if the blond had forgotten the Uchiha was there. Itachi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Deidara fell against him, and Itachi had to wrap both of his arms around the blond to keep him from falling.

"Deidara!" Itachi's voice sounded suddenly frightened for the man as he held the blond against his chest. Deidara took a deep breath and slowly pulled away from Itachi, but kept close to feel safe. Deidara glanced back over towards the ally, but no one was standing there anymore. No piercing dark eyes staring with hate at them. Deidara sighed and looked back to Itachi.

"I thought..." He paused and Itachi raised both his eyebrows at the blond. "I thought I saw Sasori." Deidara told her. Itachi stiffened and he looked back to the area Deidara had been staring.

"I didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean you didn't see him." Itachi slipped his hand into Deidara's. "Let's get to Pain and Kat, maybe they'll have news on Sasori that I don't know about." Deidara slowly nodded at him, his eyes still haunted with fear and flickered towards the ally once more. Itachi slid his finger along Deidara's jaw and titled the blonde's head to face him. Deidara's wide eyes looked into Itachi's soul sucking eyes. Itachi smiled at him and then placed his lips softly against the other's.

"I will never let that man near you Dei, I promise you that." Itachi told him when their lips left each other's. Deidara let a sigh of relief pass his lips before hugging Itachi tightly. Itachi wrapped her arms around Deidara and let his eyes glance over towards the alley that Sasori had been standing near. He glared at the spot, but he held just as tightly onto the other as Deidara was holding onto him. After a minute Deidara pulled away only far enough to look at Itachi. Itachi looked down at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Let's get to dinner." Itachi said and they started walking slowly down the street, luckily their car was across the street and far away from the ally. But that didn't stop Itachi from staring that way as Deidara started the car.

_**

* * *

--------------Flash Back------------------

* * *

**_

**~Suna Mental Institution~**

Ashley sat humming a small tone as she saw on her bed. She no longer had the long bleach blond hair from before, but short light brown hair. Her brown eyes were glossy with whatever medicine they had her on. She hated it, it always made her feel happy and forget a lot of different things. Like she was flying or something. Though right now, she was in that flying feeling or just starting to come off it. She had on a ugly green dress that came down to her ankles. The humming slowed to a stop as she shut her eyes and drifted slightly. It wasn't long until her eyes were back open, her door was being opened. She could hear the keys dangling while the locks turned so that the door could be opened with out knocking it down. She blinked her eyes as she sat up to looked at the door, wondering who would be visiting her. Her parents hadn't come to see her, and she highly doubt it was them. She'd already had her medicine for the evening, and dinner. So, what else was there that would involve coming to visit her?

The man who walked through the door wasn't anyone she had ever met before. The man had long gray hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, a few shorter bangs fell around his face and over large round glasses. His gray eyes were that of a leader and held no emotion when they landed on her. He was dressed in a white doctor's coat over a pair of gray pants and a white shirt. His army boots made a small thud sound as he walked into the room. One other person stood outside the room, by the door as if she were a guard. From what Ashley could tell, the girl had dark red hair, but it was pulled up into a bun on top of her head. She too also wore a white doctor coat. The girl was turned away so Ashley couldn't see anymore than that, so her eyes went back to the man who had walked in. He still looked emotionless as he looked at her, she felt herself edge herself against the wall, not wanting him to get close. He smirked down at her and she felt her angry rise through the medication.

"Miss Carson. Ashley Carson?" He asked. His voice was smooth and gentle, but his face still gave nothing away as to what his intentions were. Ashley slowed nodded and the man smirked even more.

"I'm Kabuto, and we're here to get you out of here. Now, lets go." Kabuto smirked even more when Ashley's eyes widened as she tried to get her mind around what he had just said. Kabuto didn't allow her much time, he took two steps forward and pulled her off the bed and into a standing position.

"Hey!" Ashley complained after the dizzy spell quickly wore away. Her medication always made her loopy, reason why she was sitting rather than standing. Kabuto sighed.

"You want a chance at Naruto Uzumaki again?" He asked and if anyone really knew Kabuto they would have known he was not pleased about this at all. But Ashley just stared at him for a second before smiling and gave another slow nod. Kabuto nodded and grabbed her arm again, just above her elbow. She wanted to pull away, but he merely tightened his grip.

"We have to pretend to get out of here, just for a few hallways and then we're in the clear. Now come on before security finds us." Kabuto sneered at her before steering her out of the room. Ashley was about to complain about her stuff, but then she remembered that she had no real stuff to complain about. So, she let Kabuto drag her out of the room and down the hall. The girl by the door fell in step, and Ashley got a good look at her face. Her eyes were dark red, just like her hair. She was pale, with a skin tight black shirt underneath the white coat and a red skirt. Both of which showed off the nice curves and large breasts she had.

"Who is she?" Ashley whispered softly, she knew being quiet was the best thing right now. Kabuto glanced at her and then back at the girl before they rounded another corner.

"Karin." That's all he said. The girl winked at her and Ashley shivered slightly. From then on she kept her eyes forward the rest of the time. They rounded a few more corners, never running into anyone. Ashley wondered why she had never been able to sneak out before. They finally went through the laundry room, no one was there either. Ashley let her eyes glance towards Kabuto, he must have gotten all the times people were working and when the best time to get her out would be. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to get her out, but who? Was it Kabuto? No, she figured he was merely a tool in whatever bigger plan was going on. They went through the room and out the back door where a large white van was parked. As they got closer to the van, the side door slid open and another man sat inside. Kabuto shoved Ashley in and the man caught her. Ashley would have yelled out, but again she knew if she wanted a chance at freedom, she had to keep her mouth shut. The man had shoulder length white hair with pale gray eyes. From the muscles that were flexed, Ashley could tell the man was well built.

"You can let go of her now Suigetsu." Karin said as she climbed into the van and slammed the door shut. Ashley heard the passenger door open and shut and then the van started to move forward. Ashley looked up at Suigetsu as he pulled away from her.

"Everything go as planned?" He asked, his eyes going to Karin. Karin smirked.

"Pretty easy, they should have better security." Karin said as she made herself comfortable. Ashley looked towards Kabuto.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked.

"In College." It was Karin who had answered and that brought Ashley's attention to her. Ashley smiled slightly.

"Fun."

_**

* * *

End Flash Back**_

**

* * *

  
Me: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it. **

**Kiba: I'm sure they liked it. **

**Lee: Yeah! More things happened in this one!**

**Me: Thank you guys! Oh, I want to give a special thanks to Through Darkness and Light for being my Beta! So big thanks to her!**

**Kiba: Yeah, yeah, Thanks!**

**Me: Okay, well I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be out as soon I can. Summer vacation is coming on quickly, so I should have more time. But I just got the final book of the Pendragon saga and if you don't know what I'm talking about go pick it up and read it.  
The Pendragon saga is an amazing series. **

**Kiba: I'm sure they will understand that you got to read a book you've been waiting for, for a year now. **

**Lee: Yeah yeah!**

**Me: Thanks. Okay, thanks for reading this and don't forget to review!**

**Kiba: Review! Bye.**


End file.
